Konoha's Light and Shadow
by GunGate
Summary: What if Blake got sent to the elemental nations, What if she meets Naruto what will happen then Smart/Strong Naruto Blake x Naruto pairing, other pairing undecided Sasuke Bashing/Council Bashing(Yea i don't like sasuke that much so) yeahh i'm taking off the lemon until their 17 or something
1. Meeting

_**A/N:This is my second Fic so don't be a critic since i'm really new at fanfic Plus i just like RWBY and Naruto**_

* * *

 _ **Now this is a Fanfic Crossover of RWBY and Naruto where i'm Bringing Blake to the elemental nations at a young age maybe seven or eight, so Let's Begin Shall we**_

* * *

 _ **the credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and the Long deceased Monty Oum May he Rest in Peace**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I Do not Own Naruto or RWBY**_

* * *

 _ **In A Certain Part Remnant**_

After a rally on Faunus rights, some of the military couldn't take the ramblings for equality and their rightsof multiple Faunus anymore, little did they know instead of normal soldiers they got the more aggresive one who all the more hated Faunus, so instead of just threatening them to leave, instead they just outright fired their weapons at them causing multiple death's of innocent people, a certain seven year old girl was lucky enought to survive the initial bombardment

She was running away from the massacre with an injured left arm, She has long black curly hair, a pair of black cat ears and amber eye's that resembles a cat, she continued to run while looking back at the fellow Faunus that was getting killed, crying for her fellow Faunus but couldn't do anything

 _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry i couldn't do anything I'm really sorry'_ she thought over and over, After getting a fair amount of distance from the massacre as fatigue and blood lose finally kicked in causing her to go unconscious

But as she was unconscious her injured left arm was being wrapped in shadows as it began healing itself, as it finished healing a strange black tattoo was forming on her arm, the tattoo looked tribal and what looks like a scythe at the back with a kanji for 'shadow' written at the bottom

The man that was looking down at her, looks like he was waiting for her to heal, He was wearing a black tattered robe that stretch to his ankle as his hood was covering his entire face that you couldn't even see his face with white hair reaching shoulder lenght

 _ **"Young one, I know i will bring you pain by sending you to a world that you know nothing about, it may hurt you or may bring you happiness, but i know that you will bring happiness to a certain person, thus i gift you my scythe and the power over shadow's and the ablity to use chakra"**_ He paused a bit looking at the sky then he again looked at them worn out girl and said _ **"Where there is darkness there is always light, darkness supports light and light supports darkness, now go young one and protect that world with him"**_ said the mysterious man as he held his hand over her she began to disappear into darkness luckily she heard 'That World' part _ **"May you find the happiness you seek, something this world can't give you"**_ As he faded into darkness **(A/N: Yeahhh i'm making her an orphan in this story so you won't complain about where Khali and Ghira Is)**

 _ **In a Part of Konoha**_

A boy was again running from a pack of mob that he didn't even know why they were trying to hurt him, he ran and he ran until he finally ran through a dead end

"Finally we caught up to demon"

"You killed my family, now your gonna pay"

As they beat the boy senseless, multiple cut, stabs punch and kicks he endured, after a couple of minutes a bunch of people appeared to save the boy

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING" said the man with an authoritative voice

"H-H-Hokage-sama w-we're just p-p-punishing the dem-"said a man before a blade ran throught his chest

"Don't you pieces of shit dare call him that" as he brought his blade back from the man's chest"Beating a child who can't even defend himself, YOU PEOPLE ARE THE DEMONS HERE" said the one with the dog mask as he was about to kill another but was stopped by the man

"Enough Dog, ANBU take these scums to Ibiki and Anko, tell them they have a bunch of new toys to play with"said the Hokage getting a multiple 'yes' from the ANBU as they dragged the screaming villagers and shinobi to the T&I department

"Naruto I'm sorry i couldn't make it in time,Dog bring Naruto-kun to the hospi-"before he got cut of when a little girl with cat ears appeared from the shadows next to the boy

"What?"as he was about to say anything else, Naruto was being enveloped with yellow glow as his wounds was being healed, at his right arm a yellow colored tribal tattoo's began to appear similar to the girl as it has a sword pointed upwards behind the tribal tattoo with a kanji for 'Light' written at the bottom

A woman appeared in front of them, has long platimum hair, wearing a long white robe and that looks like a scarf thats floating behind her and wrapping around her arms she began to speak while ignoring the other two as she looked down naruto

 _ **"Young one, one of pure of heart with kindness that knows no bounds, one who will do anything to protect those who are precious to him and the one who will bring pain upon his enemies, you will carry a part of my power to save this world from destruction, along with the girl"**_ as she smiled at Naruto _ **"Thus i gift you my sword along with the power to control Light, Where there is light there is always darkness, light supports darkness and darkness supports light"**_ she now finished her sentence as she faded into light

The two couldn't believed what they heard or saw, they don't know if the person they saw was Kami herself but they couldn't deny that she helped Naruto and now a girl with cat ears was now besides him

"Dog, take these two to my office and lay them down at the sofa"ordered the Hokage

"Yes Hokage-sama" the one with the dog mask complied he carried both to the Hokage's tower

 _ **Hokage's Tower**_

As they arrived at his office as the dog ANBU lay down both of them on the sofa as the two of them was now looking at both of them with curious eyes

"Hokage-sama was that Kami-sama herself, if not who is she"said the one with the dog mask

"I don't know Kakashi, if she is Kami then i'm glad she saved Naruto-kun"as he massaged his temples a bit"It seems that Naruto-kun along with the girl was now burdened to save this world," said the Hokage

"Yes, I don't know what power they got but, it seems they really are burdened with a heavy responsibility" confirmed Kakashi

"Ugh if the council finds out about this we will have another problem, if Kami-sama gave Naruto-kun his gift, then the girl might have Shinigami-sama as her patron, Oh the paperwork"said the Hokage as he grimaces at the mention of paperwork

"Kakashi this is a SSS-class secret no one should know about this"Hokage said getting a nod from Kakashi"Now let's wait for the two of them to wake up"

 _ **3 Hours Later**_

The Girl was the one who first woke, she surveyed the area and saw two people, she saw an old man wearing robes who was smoking in a pipe while the other one was wearing a dog mask with a 'gravity defying hair?' as she shook her head at the thought

"U-Um where am I"asked the cat girl

"You are in my office at the village of konoha"said the Hokage

"Konoha?, what part of remnant is Konoha at?"

Now it's Kakashi's turn to ask "Remnant? this land of ours is in the elemental nations, i have not heard the land of remnant"

"Remnant is not a land, its our planet"said the girl with no hint of lie in her voice

The two was really confused at this as the Hokage asked another question "Do you remember how you got here"

In return the girl was now crying "I Remembered that I was running from soldiers that was killing my kind" she began to cry harder"After I ran far enough the pain caused me to go unconscious, But something happened something warm covered my arm then I only remembered the word 'That World' then everything turned dark, Then here i am" explained the girl

None to say that Kakashi was confused but the Hokage understand those two words perfectly

 _'It's official she came from another world'_ "Child" called out the Hokage as she looked at him "It seems you came from another world, different from this one" again Kakashi and the girl was shocked

"The one who brought you here seems to be Shinigami-sama or in other words the Death God" he explained

"So I died" as she looked down to her feet

"No it seems he healed you and sent you here"he said as she looked at him with eye's that are filled with sorrow

"But why, why me, my life was nothing more than a joke,my parents died protecting me, my people was rediculed and killed, being called a plague because of our animal features, being hunted down by some people and finally i'm here after my people was killed just because we were just voicing our right's for equality"as tears streaming down her eye's nonstop

 _'she is just like Naruto/-kun'_ thought both Kakashi and the Hokage

"Child what's your name" he asked

"Blake, Blake Belladona, What about you" she replied as she wiped away her tears

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, i am the leader of this village"said Hiruzen as she nodded

"Blake do you see the one besides you"

She looked to the side and saw the boy who looks like the same age as her with blond hair and has whisker marks "yes but who is he"

"His name is Naruto Uzamaki, Like you, he has gone the same suffering as you, sometimes worse than others" with dread in his voice

"How, i mean, look at him he's smiling like an idiot" she said getting an obvious reaction from both

Kakashi and Hiruzen sweatdropped as they saw what she was talking about, they exactly saw a smiling Naruto

Then Kakashi was the one who spoke"Do not let his appearance fool you Blake-san, just earlier he was beaten, slashed, stabbed by mobs by something he couldn't control"explained Kakashi

She couldn't deny that she wasn't angry with the people that did this to him, in fact she was furious with them

"But why, what did he do that people would do actually beat him to death"said Blake angrily

Kakashi sighed at this then explained

"Eight years ago, this village was attacked by the Nine-Tailed Fox and nearly destroyed out village" he said as Hiruzen continued for Kakashi

"But was stopped by the Fourth Hokage, by sacrificing his life by using the reaper's death seal, he sealed the demon to a new born child and that child is Naruto...The people think that Naruto-kun is the fox himself, so rather than being treated like a hero the fourth wanted him to be, instead they ostrisized him and became the villages pariah" he explained

She now looked at Naruto with eye's full of symphaty as she began crying, she didn't know that he lived a life of hell, now he was beginning to wake up

"Yo jiji what's happening"said Naruto as he was tackled by a girl with cat..ears? that was crying over his chest

"Hey why are crying?"as he put his hands slowly onto her head

"B-Because you lived a life worse than mine"said Blake

"Jiji, you explained to her my life then"he said with a sombered look

"Yes as she was chosen, as you were chosen"

"What do you mean jiji"he asked

"Do you see the tattoo on your arm" he replaied

"What tattoo"he said as he stared at the tattoo on his arm and stared at the Hokage again"When did I have a tattoo" he asked with a confused look

"You got it earlier, Blake-chan here even has the same tattoo as you"

Then her ears perked up and looked at her arm"Huh when did i get this?"said Blake confused at how she got the tattoo

"Your name's Blake huh, name's Naruto Uzamaki"said Naruto with his foxy smile

She Blushed a little before she replied"Blake Belladona nice to meet you"

"Weird name..., wanna be friends"he said as he held his arms

"like your name's any better i think it means Fishcake isn't it... But sure" as she rolled her eye's playfully and held her arms to shake his, she couldn't believe how happy he is even with all the hardships he has endured

"Hey it also means Maelstrom"he retorted

"Whatever you says whiskers"she also retorted

"So now it's Whiskers, then i'll also call you Kitty then if your calling me Whiskers" he shot back at her

She just shrugged that remark on her and jus huffed at him

"Hey Kitty, are those cat ear's real" he asked

"Yes they're real as they can be and don't call me kitty"she said with a bit of sarcasm

"As long as you won't call me Whiskers then i'll stop...so can I pet them"he said and lookeds like he is persistent in petting her ears

"Fine, you can call me Kitty as long as i call you Whisker" as she looked at him with her amber eye's and suddenly bacame shy"and sure but only only a little...they can be...sensitive"she said looking away with a blush

He began to pet her ears as she purred and snuggled into Naruto's arms, while Naruto also blushed at how cute she is

"Ahem"Getting both of their attention as they parted from each other with blushes on their faces"Naruto-kun, Blake-chan your tattoo"said Hiruzen as he pointed at their arms

"Oh yea, jiji do you know how we got them" he asked hoping for an answer

"Yes I know them, in fact i just witnessed it earlier"as he paused a bit"yours Naruto-kun came from Kami-sama, she gifted you her sword but i don't know what sword it is since no one knows, with the power over light or light release, While Blake-chan's tattoo came from Shinigami-sama, as he gave Blake-chan his scythe and power over shadow's if the one's in your tattoo's are correct" He Explained

"Shadow's? Like the Nara's?" said Kakashi

"Yes Kakashi, but other than to control other's shadow by connecting their shadows to their enemies or allies, instead maybe she can weaponize her shadows into spear's, spikes, even shields and maybe even travel through shadows, i don't know the possibilities of their abilities" He explained

"So we have a boy who has light release while the girl has shadow release, so opposite sides of a coin then" said Kakashi with a strange quote to describe them

"Awesome"exclaimed Naruto with stars in his eyes"Ne Jiji can you train me and Blake-chan"

"Why would we need to train Whiskers?"asked Blake then tilted her head

"To be Ninja's of course, why else would we train"He answered with smile

Blake blushed a little at word 'Ninja' **(A/N: Yes i Know she is a bit too young, but her she's more intelligent than a normal child especially when she knew a little about politics, so she's more precautious than most children)**

"But why would we need to be ninja's"questioned Blake

"Let me explain"as she looked at Kakashi"We trained to be Ninja's to protect our village and it's people especially our loved ones, but there is one downside of this job, but i won't tell you for now since i might scar you both, you will find the answer on your own in the future"with a hint of sadness in his voice

"It's ok Kakashi-san, i understand, i won't ask any further, we'll just discover it on our own as we grow up"said Blake

"So Jiji can you train us"said Naruto

"Of course Naruto-kun"as he also looked at Blake"Blake-chan do you also want to train with Naruto-kun"

She hesitated a bit but accepted anyway since she doesn't know what to do in this world

"I accept, but i don't have a house or a resident of your Village"she explained

"Don't worry child, I'll take care of the paperwork for your residency while you can live with naruto for now" Said Hiruzen

She blushed at the thought of living with Naruto or with a guy for that matter "Hey Whiskers you don't mind do you?" she again blushed

"Sure, you can live with me as long as you like"Said the boy, surprising the other three

 _'I-Is he saying what I think his saying'_ she thought as she was fighting the blush that was creeping to her face but failed to do so

 _'Oh Naruto, You're good with words but your dense behind the meaning of it'_ thought Hiruzen

 _'Just like Minato-sensei, Naruto is as dense as he is, I hope that Blake isn't like Kushina-san, and if Naruto is her son then he must also have the Legendary Temper of the Uzamaki's'_ thought Kakashi paled and shivered at the thought, he wishes that Blake isn't as short temper as Kushina or Naruto

"Hey Kitty why are you blushing , and why are you two looking at me with wierd faces"said Naruto

 _'Yep he's his son alright'_ both adult male thought

"It's nothing Whiskers, but will you really let me stay with you" she said with her eyes staring at him making him blushed a bit but disappeared right after

"Sure why not, but i only have one bed though"said Naruto Ignorant to the blush that Blake was now wearing

"O-O-One b-b-b-b-b-bed"she said nervously while also stuttering like a certain heiress he knows

"Yea but if you want i'll just sleep at the couch"he said while scratching his cheeks while looking away

"I-It's ok Whiskers i'll sleep in the couch, it's your bed, so it's alright if i sleep at the couch"she replied

"I told you it's ok, i can't let a girl sleep at the couch"

 _'Wow he really is thoughtfull...maybe'_ "Ok Whiskers how about this, let's just both sleep at the bed"she said with no intentions at all, nope nothing at all

"Sure, if your okay with it, i don't mind"he said with no meaning behind it

 _'Ah young love, I remember how Me and Biwako met as kids'_ as Hiruzen was now thinking about his past

 _'Lucky little runt, he already got a girl after he just met her a while ago, but...i'm just happy he has someone to be with'_ as he just eye smiled at both of them thought they couldn't really tell behind his mask

"Okay you two time to go home"as the two children nodded as he ordered Kakashi to send them home"Blake-chan don't get angry too much as you see his home, Kakashi put some sealing on their door's and windows and any entrances into his apartment and set it so that only Naruto-kun and Blake-chan can enter" getting a nod from the Dog ANBU

"Why would i be angry just by looking at his apartment"said a confused Blake

"Let's just say the villagers not only attacked Naruto-kun physically but also mentally"as anger was already showing on her face and a sad face from Naruto

"I'll try Hiruzen-san" she said

"Please Just call me Jiji like Naruto here"said Hiruzen with a warm smile on his face

"Okay Jiji"

"Oh and Kakashi" as he looked at Hiruzen"I'm giving you a mission to train these two in secret before they graduate as Genin's, you will get paid every month until they graduate"

"Yes Hokage-sama"he replied

"I'll be giving you three the location of your training ground tommorow so be sure to visit, so i can also give Blake-chan here her ID"

"and Blake-chan, Naruto-kun your Training will start at three days from now, Kakashi you are now dismissed"giving them a smile and getting a nod from Kakashi

"Okay"said both of them as they leave the tower

"Oh before i forget" the three of them faced the Hokage"Kakashi here's some money to buy them supplies and please escort them home so that no incident's like earlier, Oh and"as he did some handseals and place a Genjutsu on Blake to hider her Cat ears

"This is Genjutsu or Illision to Hide your ears so that only i can see throught the illusion, we don't want the villagers to think that your a cat demon now do we" getting a nod from the girl

"Okay you two let's go" as he put both of his has on their shoulders as they shunshined to Naruto's apartment

As Hiruzen sat on his chair and looking at the night sky thinking"Oh i forgot to tell them that they should enter the ninja academy in a few months...Oh well i'll tell them tommorow"muttered to himself

 _ **Outside of Naruto's Apartment**_

As to say when the three of them arrive at Naruto's apartment, Blake was seething with rage and clenched her fist as she saw countless vandalized walls and weapons stuck to the walls in his apartment while Naruto was filled with so much sadness that he couldn't even describe

"It's Okay Kitty i don't mind, I already gave up cleaning it everytime they do this"said Naruto with a sad smile

"Why, how are you okay with this, aren't you mad at them for doing this"as she pointed to his apartment

"I've tried but the more i do something about it, the more they go after me"he explain

"Why won't Jiji take care of them then isn't he the leader of this village"

Kakashi's sighed"Because Blake-san everytime the Third do something he is always being bothered by the civilian council or the elders everytime he tride to help, but noooo, they wanted Naruto here to suffer or demanding the third to execute hime"earning a gasp from Blake

"How could they do that to him"as she clenched her fist even harder

"It's okay Kitty, as long as i can protect the people i love, i'll deal with the hardships they throw at me"Said Naruto suprising Kakashi to the point that he admired the blond with his determination while getting a hug from Blake while crying so hard for him

"From now on if you need someone, i'll always be there for you"hugging him even harder as she bore her face in his chest, as he returned the Hug

"Thank You Kitty... Now let's go inside and sleep" as they part from each other's hug and walked to his apartment door as they looked at Kakashi

"Goodnight Kakashi-san"they both said as they entered the apartment

 _'Strive Naruto, you may turn this village views around you and see that you truly are the hero your father wanted you to be'_ as he shunshined home

 _ **Inside Naruto's Apartment**_

"Hey Kitty, are you sure about the bed sharing"as he sheepisly looked at Blake

"Yes, I can't really leave you alone can i, plus we should get to know each other more"she replied

"Can't argue with you can i?"

"Nope" popping the P

As they both lay down on their bed

"Goodnight Kitty"

"Goodnight Whiskers" as they fall asleep waiting for their training to come

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **How did you guys liked the story so far, sorry about the naruhina fans even though i am one, but kinda want a RWBY x Naruto relationship in the Elemental Nations since i can't really find one so why not**

 **Also give me some Pairing, where who will I pair the other girls especially Hinata, So suggest some pairs**

 _ **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW**_


	2. Shocking Reveal

_**A/N:This is my second Fic so don't be a critic since i'm really new at fanfic Plus i just like RWBY and Naruto**_

 _ **Now this is a Fanfic Crossover of RWBY and Naruto where i'm Bringing Blake to the elemental nations at a young age maybe seven or eight, so Let's Begin Shall we**_

* * *

 _ **Also i'm at their age i'm making Hinata didn't even met Naruto yet so when they meet i'm making her view naruto and blake a brother and sister figure so it won't complicate the relationships.(What? I like Hinata, don't judge me!)**_

 _ **Oh and the teams will be canon with Blake in team 7 so i can screw with the uchiha and maybe haruno i you guys want the sakura bashing of not i'll find a way to make her nice**_

* * *

 _ **Hinata X ?**_

 _ **Haku-because both Hinata and Haku has the desire to become combat medic or just medics and his calm and peaceful nature might attract her to him**_

 _ **Gaara- because Hinata might soften him up and get him to be more friendly towards people also because of the cookies she might make him**_

 _ **Shino- A shy heiress and a quiet heir but has a soft side for shy and caring people so him yea**_

 _ **I'm not including Kiba**_

* * *

 _ **the credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and the Long deceased Monty Oum May he Rest in Peace**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I Do not Own Naruto or RWBY**_

 _ **3 Days Later**_

Three days after the two met, Blake was now an official citizen of Konoha. Kakashi was now walking with the two of them going to the training ground, As he bought Naruto a single edge Zanbato that is 5'8 feet, and the handle is about 15 inch long with no sword guard with the blade has a slight curve, curiously he can carry it with ease, must be one of Kami-sama gift while Blake got a Scythe with the lenght of Kakashi's height with the shaft colored black with a 4 inch handle in the middle of the scythe's shaft and has two blades, a large one on the tip of the shaft and a smaller one at the bottom. Since Kakashi concluded that they can't use their given weapons yet since he told them to put chakra on their tattoo's after he lectured them about chakra yesterday

They now Arrived at the training ground at the back of the Hokage Monument **(A/N: i don't know any secret training ground so i'll just go with the 'behind the monument training ground thing')**

It was a clearing thats the size of the hyuuga's compound and that has a small pond and a bridge over it connecting to the other side and four cherry blossom trees at both entrances, saying it's beautiful is an understatement, it was the perfect place to train and relax the two was in awe at the beauty of their training ground

"This place is beautiful" said Blake still in awe at the scenery

"This place is AWESOME" said Naruto as he shouted at the end

"It sure is, can't believe Hokage-sama gave us this training ground" said Kakashi still admiring the view the place gives

They walked to the middle of the clearing and he gave the two chakra papers

"What are these" Blake asked

"These are called Chakra papers" Kakashi answered

"Chakra papers" as both tilted their head in question

"Yes Chakra Papers, they let you see what kind of affinities you have like fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning for basic affinities but we have a things called sub-elements for example your light and dark affinities, also the shodaimes wood realease, Ice, Lava, Steam ." it's safe to say that they're eyes were replaced with gleaming stars "To know what kind of elements you have pour some chakra on the papers" he explained to them "Now add some of your chakra on the paper" he ordered

"Hai" they both yelled as pour their chakra on the paper. Naruto's paper was cut into tiny little pieces as each piece glowed brightly while Blake's paper turned pitch black and crumbled into a tiny paper ball

"Hmm i already expected the light and shadow attributes, but it suprises me that Naruto has wind and Blake has lightning and both of you have extremely high affinities for them" getting a nod from both "For Blake, i only know only two lightning jutsu's and two of them are A-class jutsu's" Blake was dissapointed that she may not learn them but to her surprise "But since Blake here has the same chakra reserves as Naruto, might be because of your gift so i can teach them to you, but only if your chakra levels are at the level of High-Jounin, as for other lightning jutsu's you may need to frequently visit the library" He suggested. Then he looked at Naruto

"For you Naruto, I'll call a friend of mine that can teach you about wind manipulations and jutsu's, but for now, i need you two need to train your bodies to the utmost limit, that's why i brought a friend of mine to train you physically" He shivered a bit making them train with oh what's the word, ah yes "Youthful" individual "Come on Gai meet our new student's" suddenly a blur appeared making a small crater on the ground posing, much to the horror of Blake and Naruto

He was wearing a full blown green spandex under an unzipped Jounin vest with orange leg warmers, a bowl cut hair, and two of the most bushiest brows they have ever seen, safe to say Naruto and Blake fainted due to shock

"Hah, i knew this would happen" he muttered at himself as he opened an orange book and proceeded reading until the two wakes up

"YOSH MY ETERNAL RIVAL, WHERE ARE MY NEW STUDENTS, I WILL TEACH THEM ABOUT ETERNAL YOUTH!" Gai yelled pumping his fist in the air as he did his nice guys pose and it seems there's a hint of twinkle when he smiled

Kakashi looked up at Gai with a bored face "Hmm, you say something Gai?"

"GAHHH! CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE" Gai shouted at Kakashi and he sighed at his stupidity

"As for our new students" he pointed at the to unconscious bodies "they fainted due to shock, also NO you cannot teach them about your damn youth" he said in a serious tone with the keyword 'NO'

"YOU CANNOT DENY THEM OF MY YOUTH!" he yelled/retorted back

"Goddammit Gai" muttered to himself and shook his head "Anyway we need to train these to physically and i mean to their utmost limits so don't pull any punches in their training" he instructed guy

"Don't worry Kakashi, I will train them to their limit" surprisingly he didn't shout

"Good, but don't teach them the eternal youth crap or Hokage-sama will be on our asses" he warned Gai which he gulped

In the next 20 minutes both children now woke up from their shock of horror and again was shocked by that man who made them faint earlier, well for Naruto anyway while Blake hissed at the man

 _'Those are the bushiest brow i have ever seen'_ thought Naruto so he'll just call him Bushy Brow-sensei

 _'If those things are alive...i will..kill them'_ though Blake while still Hissing

"Now my youthful students wear these" as he help up straps of some kind

"What are those Bushy brow-sensei" said Naruto earning a chuckle from Kakashi and Blake while Gai just accept it without complaining

"These my dear boy are wieghts and i will strap them on your arms and legs, each of them are about 10 pounds each making them 40 pounds if you wear it on both arms and legs" Gai explained

"Why?" both of them asked but still bothered by the huge brows

"It's raise your physical capabilities to the utmost extent, as your bodies adapt to the weight, i will add more weights to increase your physicals" he answered getting a nod from both of them and wore the the weight's that he gave them

"NOW LET US RUN TEN LAPS AROUND KONOHA!, LET US SHOW THEM OUR YOUTHFUL DETERMINATION!" he shouted getting complaints from the two but still did it anyway, since they have no other choice on who to train them physically

They now ran out of the training ground leaving Kakashi with a disbelieving look "I hope they won't turn into Gai" he hoped as he continued to read his smut

 _ **One Year Timeskip**_

For the past year they have trained with Gai. Now replacing the weights Gai gave them with Gravity Seals when Jiraiya visited

It was hectic at first as he proclaimed himself as a 'super pervert' as he called himself but got along eventually, thought kind of an understatement .They got along really fast since Jiraiya introduced Blake the 'icha icha' series followed by Blake convincing Naruto to read it aswell and it turns out he actually liked it especially the plot lines. Now Kakashi has now two reading buddies he can enjoy with, but they will never read it in public

 _ **3 Year Timeskip**_

For the past three years they have trained their bodies to the point of breaking having Naruto mastered his Kenjutsu and even using his zanbato at one hand as he was trained by Yugao or codename Cat, an ANBU loyal to the Hokage. He learned the sword style called **Blood Song** , a sword style that uses zanbato or greatswords, this particular sword style uses speed and technique and how flexible the body is rather than strength, it only uses about half the strength than the usual strength to hold up or swing a huge sword, and rather than arm strength, it uses the momentum of each sword swings to make it stronger while also giving it a melody for every sword swings, the style is almost unpredictable since every swings the sword makes is that of the form of music, it changes forms every swings, whether it be stabs, full swings, downward strikes,upward strikes, it can even be use it the air though not as effective as being on the ground, the only downside that it needs to build momentum

He also trained his **Futon** and **Koton** Jutsu's. He learned the **Futon: Great Breakthrough, Futon: Air Bullet, Futon: Wind Wall,** and self created Jutsu's which are **(A/N: i;m not gonna explain the jutsu's i'll explain them when he actually uses them same with Blake)** **Futon: Dragons Rage, Futon: Vortex Destroyer, Koton(Light Release): Swords of the Heaven, Koton: Absorbing Light, Koton: Heavens Gift, Koton: Severing Lance**

With the chakra control training that Him and Blake did, they could perform these jutsu's with minimal effort. Both their chakra control is about High-Jounin level, with their chakra reserves being above Kage level

Blake was close to mastering her Nagikamajutsu since no one in Konoha can teach her, so she's gone to the library in order to find a style that she can use her scythe, she found a certain style that uses speed, technique, acrobatics and stealth which was called **Shadow Stalker** , it seems in the past there a shadow user that can manipulates shadows as good as she is, it's even more perfect for her since it uses all kinds of scythe's, pole scythes, chain-sickle, or dual sickles. This Style use pole scythe's to fight on the ground as well as it is in the air, mostly in the air since most of techniques focused on acrobatics and assassinations. The style also incorporates the users power over shadow on their weapon making it extend far enough to strike his/her opponents, and also meld oneself to shadows and strike the opponents without even coming out of his/her shadows, only the weapon as this style is deadly on thick forest, cave and dead of night. And like the **Blood Song's** downside its only truly effective at night as there's only few hiding places on open areas at daylight and only a few in the forest when the sun is up but detectable

Blake learned Lightning Jutsu's from Kakashi but only two which are **Raiton: Lightning Blade, Raiton: Chain Lightning** as for the other lightning jutsu's she learned from the scrolls Kakashi gave her that are **Raiton: Lightning Rod, Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder** and a selft made which is **Raiton: Spear of The Thunder God,** for shadow its more on manipulating shadow than making it a jutsu. The shadows from the surrounding areas as weapons and shields thus making **Shadow Claw, Shadow Wall, Shadow Walk, Shadow Vortex** and **Shadow spikes** also **Dark Fiend** kind of having a sentient shadow being living in your own shadow **(A/N: the form of the Dark Fiend i'll think for it a while)**

Also both of them learned the Taijutsu called **Arma(i know not really creative)** , this taijutsu uses a persons the fist, shoulder's palm's edge, fingers, elbow's, knee's, and their foot to act like blades, whips, and blunt weapons, and shields or armours, it is one of the most hardest to master taijutsu form as it requires to mimick both the sharpness of cutting weapons and the hardness of blunt weapons and armors, but mostly the flexibility to actually perform as it also requires the person to train their body to an extent to actually perform the techniques of the said taijutsu

They even befriended a pale lavender eye'd girl named Hinata from their class two years ago during their time in the academy as they treated her like a little sister figure, because of her shy and meek attitude, as she also look at Blake and Naruto as her older siblings which they grew really close, i mean really close as both Naruto and Blake became protective of Hinata since they knew she can't really hurt others when they try to hurt her, but they also knew that they can't always protect her, so they always told her to be confident of herself and always be strong so she did, she can now defend herself from others and her shy nature was toned down a little when sparring, but was still shy around her surrogate older siblings

 _ **One Year Timeskip**_

The three of them are now in their fourth year in their academy days. Hinata got permission from her father to train with Naruto and Blake with Kakashi and Gai as their sensei. He was reluctant at first because of Kakashi's lazy attitude, Naruto's wild personality, and especially he doesn't want her to shout about youth because of guy, he shuddered at the thought of her shouting about youth at the top of her lungs either way she has improved leaps and bounds so he can't really complain. But they were holding back in class since they don't wan't to attract too much attention

"Hey Kitty, Hina-chan, wanna go get some food" Naruto offered

"Sure i'm getting kinda hungry" said Blake

"Hai Naruto-kun, so where are we going to eat?" asked Hinata

"Hmm, i know Blake likes Tuna, and Hinata Barbecue and Cinamon Rolls, I don't know really, most restaurants doesn't want to serve me food" He pondered while the two was disgusted on how the village treats Naruto, even though both of them already knew of the Kyuubi inside him they're still angry at the village. Yes Naruto told Hinata a year ago about kyuubi after he discovered kyuubi himself after he fell asleep two and a half years ago, since the three of them became inseparable since

"Hinata-chan lets just go to ichiraku, i don't want to burden Whiskers just to keep us happy" Blake whispered to Hinata getting a slight nod as she understands Naruto's burden

"Naruto-kun lets go to ichiraku's i kind of want ramen all of a sudden" Said Hinata

"Are you sure Hina-chan?, what about you Kitty?" he asked

"No problem with me whiskers, besides we still have tuna left in the fridge" she said

"By the way, why are guys calling each other whiskers and kitty" Hinata asked them the question making them sweat bullets looking for an excuse

"Ah Um...Because Kitty here looks like a cat because of her eyes and Tuna addiction.. Uh yea that's it" he answered which isn't totally a lie

"Hinata-chan you already know why i call him Whiskers" as Blake pointed at Naruto's whisker marks on his cheeks getting a huge 'O' from her mouth as well as feeling embarassed at the obvious

 _'One day i'll tell you Hina-chan/Hinata-chan'_ was on the mind on both of them as they felt guilty at lying at their surrogate little sister

"Oh okay, anyway let's go" she quickly changed the subject as she thought it was a bit personal

The three of them now left to go to ichiraku's

 **One Year Timeskip- Genin Exam day**

Finally the day of the exams, for the past years they were in the academy. The three have been holding back as no one knows of their secret trainings. That means no more playing dumb, and no more holding back this time they're going all out and no more disguises. Even Hinata because how her body is developing way too fast for a thirteen year old

 _ **Ninja Academy**_

Iruka was getting worried that Three of his students aren't around thinking that they won't come but soon came three people he couldn't recognized at first but soon it hit him

"Blake, Naruto, Hinata is that you?" questioned an utterly confused Iruka

"Yep, i mean who else has my whisker marks on my cheeks and two girls who has amber and pale lavender eye's" Naruto Answered

All students in class was in the same line of thinking 'SAY WHAT' They all screamed inwardly

 _'OH...MY...GOD!, That's Naruto?'_ yelled a platinum blond. She was Ino Yamanaka 'He looks absolutely Hot' as she continued to gape at the fellow blond being the keyword 'Hot'

 _'Is that Blake and Hinata. Hmm who would be the best girlfriend but for some reason i shouldn't'_ was thinking of an Annoying boy with a dog in his hood, He was Kiba Inuzuka

 _'Troublesome classmates'_ was the only thought a pineapple head boy who was Shikamaru Nara

 _'Why do i feel *munch* pressure *munch* from them'_ thinking a Fa-i mean plump boy who is Choki Akamichi

 _'Hmm, they finally revealed themselves, maybe i'll tell them that I already know since my bugs felt power from them and maybe apologize sending bugs without them knowing'_ thought the monotone boy who is Shino Aburame

 _'Hn'_ you guys already know who that is

 _'HAH, THINKING THEY'RE COOL, ONLY SASUKE CAN BE COOL'_ well its getting boring writing who they are so

The classroom was in absolute shock, both their sensei's and classmates, really they can't even say anything about their new appearance. Let's to say that the boys have minor nosebleeds while the girls were drooling. Because they looked absolutely different especially Naruto

Blake now adorn a long wavy black hair a heart face shape along with her cat like ember eye's, an almost hourglass figure as her breast was B-cup Nearing to C also with her being fair skinned same height which is 5'6 ft. She was now wearing a custom made outfit of her design. A long dark grey coat with white lining but only has one sleeve to show her tattoo on her left arm with a purple fitted arm warmer that stretch from her middle finger until her elbows with her emblem of choice since it reminds of her original home and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Also, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants with a custom made boots that is both sturdy and flexible reaching to her thighs and at the back of her coat is a kanji saying 'Intruder' and also seals just at the middle of her coat and also a seal on her scythe that pulls each other magnetically and can't be undone until she deactivate the seal holding her scythe **(A/N: just imagine Blake's volume 4 outfit with a little bit of adjusting)**. With her Kunai and Shiruken pouch was hidden under her coat at her back

Naruto was now 5'11ft tall with his blond hair at shoulder level long with his hair tied up but with his bangs at his sides were at chin level and the rest was above his eye and no baby fat was adorning his face. He also wore a black fitted sleeveless muscle shirt that shows his chiseled chest and six packs. He wore the same time of coat as Blake but was Sleeveless on his right arm to show his tattoo and was colored dark red with black lining, but more of like a cloak is it goes to knee level long. He also wore a black colored cargo pants and at the ankles were tied up with bandages and wore a standard black ninja sandals. The coat has the kanji 'Vanguard' and has the same function as Blakes for holding her scythe, but for him it was a zanbato. And rather than a Fitted arm warmers he just wore a black fingerless gloves with a metal plate's on the back of the arm. His Ninja pouch was at the same place with Blake's

Hinata has the height of 5'4 ft slightly smaller than Blake but has more developed body than her. Her face like Blake is a heart shaped face with her princess hair longer at neck level with her body was now really an hourglass with a D-cup breast that girls would die for without her wearing her baggy jacket that was hiding it. She now wore an unzipped long sleeved white and lavender colored jacket and under it is a white colored shirt with a standard kunoichi pants that only reaches her knee's with combat tape wrapped at her left thigh with her kunai and shuriken pouch and a standard ninja sandals. Also with the bracelets on her wrist which was a gift from Blake and Naruto on her birthday

Finally Iruka snap out of his stunned state and broke the silence "Anyway...The exams consist of three parts which are written, taijutsu, and ninjutsu" As he and Mizuki Began to hand over their exam papers "now you have 45 minutes to complete the written part of the exam...BEGIN" as he shout the last part

Naruto notice a genjutsu over his exam which was handed by Mizuki

 _'Man, i know he hates me but c'mon'_ he inwardly whine as he quietly whispered 'Kai' to remove the genjutsu

 **(and it goes as it was in the canon, i just lazy in written types so there)**

Iruka checked his watch and that 45 minutes has passed "STOP, times up...now put your pencils down, follow Mizuki-sensei and proceed to the training field for the taijutsu exam" everyone left as Iruka proceeded in getting the papers of his students and smiled at the paper of one student _'Hah! knew he was just playing dumb, you will get far Naruto'_ he thought as he looked outside the window and gave a relief sigh. After he collected the papers and put it on his desk to grade them later, he soon followed them outside

 _ **Outside**_

"Now all of you sit down around the arena, as Iruka calls your name, come to the center of the arena" said Mizuki giving a slight glare to Naruto which is has gone unnoticed by the three

 **(I'll skip it until its Naruto, Blake and Hinata's turn)**

"Excellent performance Uchiha, you lasted two and a half minutes" as Iruka wrote his grade at his list pad getting a nod from duck-butt "Hinata Hyuuga come to the center of the ring" he called out

"Hai" some of the student's didn't hear her stutter which confused them, its like she gain a boost of confidence last night

"BEGIN" he shouted, but Mizuki didn't expect that Hinata rushed at him giving him a quick jab to his knees, disabling them with her jyuken as his legs gave, after that she gave him a hard roundhouse to the face making him fly outside the ring finishing the match at 15 seconds flat knocking him unconscious

All of them have their jaws hanging as they couldn't believe what they just saw. The shy heiress beat the instructor with ease

 _'That's for Naruto-niichan'_ giving him a slight glare before returning to her seat

 _'When did Hinata get so good?'_ thought Iruka raising a brow "Uhh good job Hinata, As soon as Mizuki wakes up we'll continue with the exams"

Mizuki woke up for a good 15 minutes groaning and rubbing his knees and head "W-What happened?"

"You just got knocked out by Hyuga-san over there" pointing to Hinata

"Wha?How?Ugh nevermind, anyway who's next" as got up and headed towards the ring

"Next Blake Belladona" he called out as she stepped towards the ring and proceeded to her **Arma stance: Armour** as she just stood there with her legs slight apart and crouched as he hards covered her face in an L shape which was unknown to the rest "BEGIN"

Mizuki slowly ran up to her without thinking as he thought she was just making up stances as he know she didn't came from a known family but soon proved him wrong. He just saw her in her unusual stance. He perform a roundhouse kick at her face but she redirected her hand a bit to intercept the kick, the kick landed on her hand but rather than Blake who was suppose to be her that was screaming in pain, but surprising them as the one who was screaming in pain was Mizuki as he clutching his almost shattered foot

 _'What the hell, it feels like a kicked iron or something'_ he thought wincing at the pain

While he was distracted. Blake shifted to her **Blunt stance** , she rushed in front of him and sent her right foot forward and both of her hands formed fist that looked as hard as iron or harder and clutch them together as she lunged her two fist into Mizuki's chest and got knocked the wind out of him as he panted grasping for breath ready to pass out, Iruka was about to call the match but was cut off by Blake ramming a fist in his gut making him black out from the lack of air

The crowd was shocked again because not only Hinata knocked out their sensei who was chunin but again knocked out for a second time which was unheard of, they were gaping like fishes which got a chuckle from Naruto and Hinata but got an single angry Uchiha

 _'How, that power should be mine'_ he continued gritting his teeth in rage

 _'What's up with those two today, its like they're a different person, wait?...does that mean'_ as he looked at Naruto who was excited for his turn _'You have my condolence Mizuki. Today you're just a punching bag for those three'_ he sighed "Anywayyyy let's take a break until Mizuki wakes up...again" truly he was getting tired waiting for Mizuki to wake up every time he got knocks out

Mizuki woke up again ground as he felt a sharp in his chest and stomach,like he got hit by a boulder. Looking around and found Blake already sitting by the rest of the student's "I got knocked out again didn't I"

"Yup, and you got knocked out hard"

"You know what i don't care anymore since Uzumaki is the only one left" he sighed at relief because it's just the dead-last. Oh how wrong he was

"Now then, Uzamaki Naruto" as Naruto jumped on to the ring grinning like a madman which kinda unnerved Mizuki a bit but shrugged it off thinking that he was just hit too hard by the last two _'I pity you Mizuki'_ he shooked his head

 _'Hahahaha Finally someone i can handle, maybe i'll put a few broken bones while i'm at it'_ he chuckled inwardly while none showing on his face but Naruto know's better

 _'Oh i know that face. I hope Iruka-sensei won't get mad at me for a few broken bones and maybe a little bit more'_ Naruto rubbed his chin thinking

"BEGIN"

Like Blake. Naruto entered into his **Blunt stance** as he shouldered tackled him sending him flying but wasn't done as he shifted to his stance to **Whip stance**. He ran towards Mizuki before he fall out of the ring and grabbed him and by the looks of it his hand kinda stretch, he pulled Mizuki and again shifted to his **Blunt stance** since he decided that the Blade, Piercing stances were too dangerous,well to the enemies. He send a barrages of punch and kicks that's as hard as a giant iron tetsubo which again knocked him unconscious but with bruises, black eye, and a few broken bones since he didn't want to drag out the fight and quickly finished him. Quickly but painfully which he enjoyed nonetheless

He looked down at the beat up body "Well that was easy" he was about to go back to his friends but saw all of them gaping like a fish including Iruka "What? something on my face" getting a few face faults

"Naruto, what kind of taijutsu, you and Blake been using" Iruka asked getting a few interested people were listening

"The taijutsu Me and Blake were using is called **Arma** " Naruto answered

" **Arma?** "

"Yes Iruka-sensei **Arma** , a taijutsu that practically transforms our bodies into weapons. With enough practice our bodies can either become a sword, a whip, a spear, hammer, shield, armor, etc, etc. I mean weapons and ninjutsu aren't always the deciding factor in a fight" he answered. Iruka was shocked by his words, he couldn't believe that Naruto gave a reasonable advice

"Who are and what have you done with Naruto?" he pointed his fingers

"Are you kidding me Iruka-sensei" giving him a deadpan stare causing Iruka to chuckle lightly at his students expense

"I'm c'mon Naruto...anyway we'll continue the rest of the exam here outside" he said to the other students causing them to nod. But Iruka forgot that Mizuki was knocked out "But first let me call some medic-nin to check-up on Mizuki" as he ran to the academy and called some medic

The three was chatting together until a certain duck-butt came in with his fangirls in tow which is kinda annoying

"Dobe teach me your taijutsu" the certain Uchiha demanded

"I'm not going to teach you anything Uchiha now buzz off" said Naruto waving his hand, shooing the Uchiha

"I wasn't asking i'm demanding you to teach me" before he got punch in the head by Naruto

"BAKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" the banshee screetch causing pain for Blake's...ahem other ears

"Sakura" Blake said in a cold tone making Sakura to stiffen "If you won't shut up, i'll make it look like Mizuki's injury like child's play" as she poured a little KI in her tone

She backed up knowing it was dangerous to talk anymore

"Nii-chan, Nee-chan, you guys should control your anger" as Hinata scolded them

"S-Sorry" both of them said in unison

An hour has passed since Mizuki was knocked out. The medics completely healed him as they began the ninjutsu part of the exams

"Now that Mizuki-sensei is healed, we are now going to start the ninjutsu part of the exam, in this exam you need to perform the academy's three basic jutsu which are Kawarami, Henge, and Bunshin and if you want, perform a single jutsu of your own choosing for extra credit" he instructed as he called them one by one until four of them was left

"Uchiha Sasuke" he called out "Now perform the three academy jutsu's" He then substituted with a chair and returned then transformed into his father Fugaku uchiha and made four bunshins "Good now do you want to perform a jutsu for extra credit?" he asked

"Yes there's one" a made hand signs and yelled " **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu** " he inhaled and spat out a huge fireball, as the fireball connected to a single tree and was obliterated as his fangirls screeching and yelling how cool their Sasuke-kun were and looked at the three thinking that they would be jealous but instead they were chatting like they didn't even care and made him seething in anger, he took his headband before walking up to them "Yo losers see if you can top that" he pointed at the charred three

The three of them looked at it and looked at each other then faced him as all three of them said one thing that even made him even angrier as all three of them said together "Sure why not"

"Hinata Hyuga" same with Uchiha but didn't use a normal Bunshin, instead she used Kage Bunshin which created a solid clone "Hinata! where in the hell did you learn Kage Bunshin" he yelled but not in anger but surprised

"Oh i learned it from Nii-chan and Nee-chan" she answered

"I didn't know you had two older siblings?" asked Mizuki

"I don't, the one's who taught me was Naruto-niichan and Blake-neechan" she replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world which stunned both Mizuki and Iruka

"Wait hold up, you mean them" Mizuki pointed at Naruto and Blake "taught you" then he pointed at Hinata "The Kage Bunshin which is a Forbidden Jutsu?"

"Hai, they made me train my chakra reserves and control before they taught me how" as the two instructors dumbly nod at Hinata

"Guess this means Naruto and Blake already pass the bunshin part then" said Iruka

"Yea i guess" _'goddammit i was suppose to trick him in getting the forbidden scroll when he failed, How in the hell did he learned Kage Bunshin anyway'_ he thought as he continued to mentally cursed the Blond

"So do you have a Jutsu you want to perform?" Iruka asked

"Hai" as she walked over near the lake and yelled " **Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet no jutsu"** as the water near her and began to shape as a dragon and she blast it at the nearby and destroying multiple tree's. Everyone's jaw dropped to their lowest except Naruto and Blake, they coulnd't believe what she just did

Both the chunnin were thinking the same thing _'did she just performed a A-rank jutsu'_ still racking their brain in how she made a huge water dragon

"So sensei did i pass" she said with a smile

"U-uh uhm yea you pass, one question thought...how did you learned that jutsu" Iruka question Hinata and again gave him a smile as she turned her head on two people, seeing as he saw her head turned to his other two students _'They're becoming monsters'_ he frantically thought "A-anyway good job" as he handed over her headband "Next Blake Belladona"

"Goodluck Kitty" Naruto cheering for Blake

"Goodluck neechan" as Hinata passed her

"Don't worry i'll pass" and she did as he performed the three basic jutsu, they said she didn't need Blake to perform the Kage Bunshin but still did. Now they almost shit their pants when Blake transformed into the shinigami scaring almost all of them while the others didn't know what she transformed to

"I-Interesting c-c-choice Blake-san" Iruka stuttered and still fearing what Blake transformed into, after a few or so minutes he regained his composure "Do you have a Jutsu you want to perform"

"Hai, can i use an original" she asked

"A-a-an original, when did you create an original" this time it was Mizuki

"Oh two years ago when Naruto created his" she answered

"You mean even Naruto has his own original" Iruka dropped everything he was holding in his hands

"Of course i think he created two of them" she said looking at the sky that looked like she was thinking

"T-t-t-t-two umm what rank are they" again asked Iruka

"You'll have to see them personally later" she suggested as they just dumbly nodded

"Here i go" she began to make multiple hand signs and yelled " **Raiton: Spear of The Thunder God** " at first it was just a ball of light but soon cackled and form into a gaint spear that was 5 ft long. She gripped the spear of pure enery and threw it in the middle of the lake so it won't injure the others. As soon as the spear got in contact it explodes into a pillar of light with lightining surging at the edges with a good 50 ft in diameter

The spectators were gawking at the Jutsu she just used in fear, awe, jelousy, and admiration for the technique, but the Uchiha was once again thrashing in his mind in anger

 _'That technique should be mine, with it i can finally kill him'_ duck-butt thought while clenching his fist hard

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Iruka shouted with the others nodding in agreement

"Oh that was the jutsu i made" she was about to continue but the Hokage and several ANBU appeared in a panic

"Iruka what happened, where did that pillar of light come from" the Hokage demanded

"W-Well you see" Iruka looked at Blake and so did the others

"You mean Blake-san here was the one responsible for the pillar of light?" he again asked

"Hey Jiji, and yes it was, it's a technique i made" Blake said

"And Naruto also made one yes?" preparing for the worst

"Yes, actually he made two"

"You two are going to be the death of me someday" he shook his head

"Anyway, as i was saying, My technique is called Speak of The Thunder God, it uses both the electric current that's lingering in the air as well as my own to condence it in a ball shape then fixing it's structure of the ball of condence lightning into a spear for more peircing power rather than just a blunt explosion

"Why not" Iruka asked

"Because if i just throw it as it is, it won't go too far resulting in getting caught in the explosion, but if i structured the shape into a spear, it would literally cut throught the wind pressure making it fly further than its ball form" she explained

"My Kami, That's easily S-rank" Hiruzen gasped

The Hokage and several ANBU was flabbergasted at the creation of the technique, as it was simple but dangerous and complex

Now it was the ANBU that spoke. This ANBU was wearing the standard ANBU clothes with a cat mask and purple flowing hair, Her Name was Yugao Uzuki

"Can i ask something" she said

"Sure"

"How many times can you use it, and can anyone use it" she said intruiged by the destructive power of the technique as did the others

"First, only three time's since it drains huge amount of chakra and high affinity towards lightning. Second no you can't, even if you have lightning affinity, my Jutsu can only be used one as it leaves the person with chakra exhaustion" she answered

"Interesting. I should stay put if Naruto also performed a Jutsu that's highly dustructive" The Hokage looking at his surrogate grandson with a nervous smile

"You bet jiji" Naruto madly grinned, that sends shivers down their spines

"Congratulations Blake" as he handed her handband

"Okay then, now Naruto Uzamaki" he did the useal substituting with a log, he also performed Kage Bunshin and transformed them into Shodai, Nidai, Sandai, and for himself the Yondai Hokage

 _'It's kinda scary how much they resemble each other'_ thought Hiruzen

"Do you also have a original Naruto" Iruka asked calmly, but in his head, he was scared shitless at what's Naruto's gonna perform

"Yep" weaving through hand signs and yelled " **Futon: Vortex Destroyer** " as he reached out his hands and his palms on top of the other in at X shape as it's gathering wind in his palm. He shot out a huge tornado vortex that was geting bigger and bigger that it decimated the tree's at the other side of the lake and again weaved hand signs and again perform a nother jutsu that he made " **Futon: Dragon's Rage** " as several dragon shape wind appeared behind his back. He waved his arm and moved his body as the wind dragons followed his lead destroying anything he wanted to without stopping. He looks like he was dancing among the wind itself, he finally stopped when he felt he used up thirty percent of his chakra and looking at them, like Blake fear, awe, jelousy, and admiration was shown on their faces for the others them simply fainted

A single line was going through everyone's mind right now _'WHAT THE HELL'_ they all thought and another _'THOSE THREE ARE MONSTERS'_

 _'Those Jutsu's should be mine, an elite, an Uchiha, none of them deserves those jutsu's'_ the Uchiha thought angrily

"Uhm Naruto can you explain WHAT THOSE JUTSU'S ARE" said Hiruzen as he shouted the last part as he waved his arms above his head

"My original Jutsu. My first Jutsu is called Vortex Destroyer, it follows the same principle as Kitty's Spear of The Thunder God, I was compressing huge amount of air in the area with my own chakra so it won't deplete the rest for our breathing and shot it all out at once giving it's destuctive results, also as the vortex travels it also absorbs wind in its path to making it bigger"

"As for my other jutsu, it's called Dragons Rage. This jutsu makes me control the wind around me and manifest it into the form of a dragon, i'm also channeling the same chakra in my body with the same chakra that i gave my wind dragons too so i can wield the wind dragons to act as my weapons and shield. So there you have it" Naruto finished his explanation

All of them were gob smacked, they couldn't believe both of them created three S-rank jutsu's and they were just 13 for Kami's sake

 _'I'm kinda having second thought's on my plan'_ thought Mizuki, he was now officially scared shitless at those three

"You know what, i'm not going to comment on them anymore. Iruka proceed" as the Hokage and the still gaping ANBU left the training ground

"Congrats Naruto" as he handed him his heanband "I'm proud of all of you, from now on you are proud ninja's of Konoha. We will meet again in the academy in three days for team assignments

The three were about to leave but was stopped by Choji accompanied by Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Ino "Hey guys wanna celebrate our graduation at Yakiniku Q?"

"Sure we were about to eat anyway" replied Naruto

"Sure, why not" said Blake in a slight Monotone

"What about Uchiha and Haruno" said Hinata clearly he hated the two

"The emo already left with Sakura behind his tail" said Kiba "Anyway" he was about to flirt with Hinata but was stopped by her overprotective Older brother and sister figure

"Kiba if you lay a hand on Hinata, i'll use an Air Bullet on you ass" he threatend making Kiba sweating bullets

"If you did, i'll hang you upside down on the branch of the tree naked and castrate you with a rusty spoon" Blake continued on the threat with a sickly sweet smile, and instead sweating bullets he is now as white as a ghost

 _'Note to self: Never hit on Hinata with two overpowered people protecting her'_ with every male present thinking

"Neechan, Niichan, please i can take care of myself" she pouted and blushed getting a chuckle from both of them

"Never safe than sorry" Naruto smiled at her

"I've been wondering why Hinata call's you two brother and sister?" asked Ino

"Oh, Me and Naruto was about to go home but we found Hinata being bullied , so when we saved her she was really happy, as we continued to hang out she's been slowly calling us that, ever since then Me and Naruto kinda got overprotective of her" Blake said with a slight blush because of their overprotectiveness of Hinata

"So You and Naruto and Hinata were holding back throughout the Academy then" said Shikamaru

"Pretty much" said the three in unison, they looked at each other and laughed

"Troublesome Classmates"

The other's just nodded "Anyway Yakiniku here we come" yelled Choji as they march to Yakiniku Q

* * *

 **How did you guys liked the story so far, sorry about the naruhina fans even though i am one, but kinda want a RWBY x Naruto relationship in the Elemental Nations since i can't really find one so why not**

 **Also i'm thinking of Making another Naruto fic but the main Character is an OC i'm going to make with OCxHinata and NarutoxIno or Samui**

 **PLS RATE AND REVIEW**


	3. Kakashi's Exam

_**A/N:This is my second Fic so don't be a critic since i'm really new at fanfic Plus i just like RWBY and Naruto**_

* * *

 _ **Now this is a Fanfic Crossover of RWBY and Naruto where i'm Bringing Blake to the elemental nations at a young age maybe seven or eight, so Let's Begin Shall we**_

 _ **Also i'm at their age i'm making Hinata didn't even met Naruto yet so when they meet i'm making her view naruto and blake a brother and sister figure so it won't complicate the relationships.(What? I like Hinata, don't judge me!)**_

* * *

 _ **The poll as it stands for Hinata's love**_

 _ **Gaara-3**_

 _ **Haku-2**_

 _ **Shino-0**_

 _ **The poll will be finished after 1 or 2 chapters**_

* * *

 _ **the credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and the Long deceased Monty Oum May he Rest in Peace**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I Do not Own Naruto or RWBY**_

 _ **Three days Later:**_

It's been three days since the genin exams. Naruto, Blake and Hinata continued to improve their skills that could go toe-to-toe with a mid level jounin but still low-jounin overall, for them the mind is the strongest weapon even Naruto which suprised them. After the Exam Mizuki was captured for stealing the forbidden scroll by ANBU since he can't tricked Naruto succesfully so he did it himself but payed for it anyway

Today was now team placements as everyone that graduated was now excited on who their teammates were, as usual the three walked to their classroom which was still empty and sat with each other when Hinata finally spoke up

"Good thing you two didn't show them you light and shadow affinity"

"Got that right, if we did we'll be in a whole lot of trouble with the council" said Naruto

"Especially with captain Duck-head" added Blake which they laughed at. Over the years Blake adopted has sense of humor from Naruto even though how rarely she used her newly found sense of humor, though she is mostly serious with a semi stoic face and get along with anybody who is friendly **(A/N: i know Blake is a little different here but hey Naruto can change someone)**

"Hahaha that's a good one Kitty, plus if duck-head knew, he'll say something like 'I demand you two to give me your power is i am an Uchiha an ultimately gay Uchiha' right" said Naruto as he joked about the last part, they began to laugh even harder as people began to fill the room along with Iruka with a list of names and their teams so they stopped laughing

"Iruka-sensei, where's Mizuki-sensei" said Ino

"Oh, uhm, Mizuki turned traitor for stealing the forbidden scroll and was captured by ANBU" he answered as all student gasp that their sensei was a traitor with the exception of three and an emo

 _'Serves him right'_ the mentioned three though in unson

"Now them on to you teams, team 1...skipping 1-6...Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno"

"CHA TAKE THAT INO-PIG LOVE CONQUERS ALL" shreeked Sakura making them all cover their ears while Ino ingored the provocation

"Sakura shut up" said their sensei making her shut up "Good, Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto banged his head over and over on the table" something wrong Naruto?"

"Wh-what's wrong, don't tell me what's wrong Iruka-sensei, i got stuck with emo duck-butt and pink banshee, why wouldn't i bang my head" he said as he contineud to bang his head on the table as all students kinda pity him in some kind of way especially Hinata and Blake

"But i'm not finished yet" said Iruka which perked Naruto's interest "The fourth member will be Blake Belladona, this is the first time in our academy's history that we have a four students in a team"

"At least i still have Kitty, but i think i need to create a seal for your ears Kitty" he told Blake

"Why?"

"Do you want to go deaf from her screeching?" he whispered as he pointed towards Sakura

"Good point" as they saw Hinata sobbing a little and since the two view her as a little sister, she actually played the part even going far as to cry from being separated from her Surrogate siblings "What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"B-Because i won't be on the same team as Nee-chan and Nii-chan" she told Blake

"Don't worry Hina-chan we'll see during our brakes or when we have joint training"

"B-But"

"No buts Hinata" said Blake sternly

"H-Hai"

"Good, continue Iruka-sensei" yelled Blake

"Sure, Team 7's sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka

"At least we have Kakashi-san as our sensei, that's good right?" said Blake but being a little unsure

"Yep if you get over his attitude of being late i don't mind" Naruto replied as he worriedly looked towards Hinata

"Don't worry Hina-chan, i'm sure you'll have a great sensei"

"I hope so Nii-chan"

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame you sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" announced Iruka getting Hinata a little excited

"Hey that's good Hinata, at least you have a mother figure as a sensei" said Naruto

"Hai it's good that my sensei is Kurenai-san, she was always good to me" said Hinata

"At least we don't have to worry about Kiba when Kurenai-sensei's around" added Blake

"Hai" Hinata smiled

"Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi, you sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi"

"At least i'm not in a team with forehead" said Ino looking at the bright side

"What'd you say Ino-pig" in a normal voice

"Oh shut-it already" she sighed as they all started to murmur or chatting with each other or the fangirl's case, complained that they weren't on their precious 'Sasuke-kuns' team

"That will be all, now wait for your Jounin instuctors to come in" as he walked out of the classroom and they all began to chat with their respective team with the exception of team 7 since Naruto and Blake TRIED to talk to them but failed, really they tried!, Sasuke scoffed and ignored them while Sakura was telling them to go away

After 10 minutes has passed several Jounin came through the door. But the most noticable one were a female Jounin where she has ruby-colored eye's with black wavy hair with mid-back length and with her outfit that looks like bandages but can still over her more private areas. The second jounin sensei has a short black spiky hair with sideburns extending to his goaty, i think, with the regular jounin vest and is always smoking cigar

The red eyed woman looked around for team 8 "Team 8 with me" as Hinata, Kiba, and Shino followed before being stopped by Blake

"Kurenai-sensei, take care of Hinata for us" she said in a semi-monotone voice with Kurenai nodded in agreement as Hinata waved goodbye

"Team 10 with me" yelled the man with the cigar as Ino, Shikamaru and Choji followed the man

"Goodluck guys" Naruto waved at them as they waved back even Shikamaru with him saying 'Troublesome' "Hey Kitty"

"What?"

"Wanna go eat for a while, he'll take about Two and a half hours to get us"

"Why not, besides i don't want to get stuck here listening to 'her' rambling or screaming for the next few hours" as she pointed at Sakura getting a nod from Naruto as they got up and starts to leave

"Hey where are you to going, Iruka-sensei said to wait for our sensei" said Sakura, at first she was about to shout but remembered Blake's threat

"We're just going to go eat lunch" replied Blake

"Hmpf go ahead, me and Sasuke-kun are not gonna get punished because you two aren't here when sensei comes" she argued as the two of them proceeded to Ichiraku's

"Does she ever shut up" whined Naruto

"No, no she doesn't" replied Blake with a Smirk on her face "Besides i should be the one complaining"

"You have a point, considering you extra ears, by the way when are you going to reveal them"

"I don't know, knowing this village i don't really know" she was saddened by it since she can't reveal them, she feels like she was lying to herself as she begin to tear up a little

"Don't worry Kitty, once you decided to reveal it, i'll be there for you" as he began comforting Blake

"I know you will, and thank you for being my friend Whiskers" as she dried her tears

"Anytime Kitty...Anytime"

 **2 Hours and 20 Minutes Later- Academy**

More than two hours already passed since Blake and Naruto left the two to do their own thing, as they walked back to the classroom finding a really irritated and angry Haruno and a more brooding Uchiha

"WHERE IS HE" screamed Sakura irritated that their sensei is late "We've been waiting for 2 and a half hour"

As if on cue a man with grey air defying hair with his Hitiai-ate covered his left eye (or was it right) with a mask that covered half of his face and wearing a standard ANBU pants and jounin vest "Sorry i'm late," he ended with an eye smile

"YOU"RE LATE"

"Hn"

"Don't worry about it Kakashi-san" said Blake

"Yeah don't worry about it, i bet you got lost in the road of life, happen to most of us" added Naruto it caused the Kakashi to smile while the his other two teammates stare at him in disbelief

"My impression on all of you is that i hate you...except for those two i like them, now meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" he said before he shunshined to the roof

"Well what are you two waiting for let's go" said Naruto as he shunshined in a gust of wind with Blake in a flash of lightning which irked the Uchiha

5 minutes later the Sasuke and Sakura came through the door tired and sweating and found their sensei and their two teammates casually chatting with each other, before they could say anything

"Now that were all here, let's introduce ourserlves" said Kakashi

"What do you mean sensei" said Sakura

 _'And she's suppose the smart one'_ they all thought

"What i mean is you likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and all that"

"Why don't you start sensei"

"Fine, My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are...a lot, my dislikes are...none of your business, my hobbies..you're too young to know, my dream is...haven't thought of it yet"

 _'We only got his name'_ the two sweat dropped

 _'Typical Kakashi-sensei'_ the other two thought with a smile on their face

"Okay you Pinky"

She frowned at the name "My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are..." he looked at Sasuke and squeeled "my hobbies are..." she again looked at Sasuke and squeeled "My dreams are.." same "My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka"

 _'Oh great a fangirl..why me, WHYYYYYYYY!'_ Kakashi mentally wailling the last part

"Oh no, Sakura hates me, whatever will i do" said Naruto sarcasticly and with Blake and Kakashi snickering

"Okay next the emo duck king" he got some laughs

"Hn, Name's Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have likes and i have many dislikes, hobbies are training, my dream...no, my ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain someone"

 _'Great i have an emo avenger on my team, juuuussst great'_ before he looked at the other two _'At least i have those two'_ "Okay, next Kitty"

"My name is Blake Belladona, my like are tuna, Naruto, Jiji, and my friends, Hinata-chan, my dislikes are perverts, rapist, people who are arrogant and egotistic, my hobbies are training, fishing and reading books and my dream is to become the most powerful and respected Kunoichi in the elemental nations"

"Good at least you're normal" getting a glare from the first two "Now onto you Sir Whiskers" giving Naruto a mock bow getting a snicker from Blake which Naruto delightfully retaliated

"Thank you my faithful servant, now call me Naruto-sama" he declared with a smug grin

"He got you there sensei" said Blake while holding her laughter

"That he did, now i feel kind of stupid for saying it" with him giving Naruto a mock glare "Anyway, Introductions please"

"Sure, The Name's Uzamaki Naruto, my likes are ramen, Kitty, Jiji, Hina-chan, my friends, my dislikes are.. well the same as kitty and people who can't even tell between a kunai and a sealing scroll, hobbies are training and Gardening, and reading books since Kitty forced me to read some, my dream is to be the strongest shinobi so i can protect my precious people"

"What about becoming a Hokage Naruto?" question Kakashi

"I have my reasons Kakashi-sensei and one of them are mostly from this village" he answered. Kakashi knew of this 'reason' of his and he respects that decision

"Okay Naruto i understand...Anyway, we will have survival training tommorow"

"What do you mean survival training Kakashi-sensei" said a confused Sakura

"Well, think of it like being an exam for you four to become genin"

"WHAT!" Shouted Sakura , while Naruto and Blake Kept quiet and Sasuke scoffed

"But sensei we already passed the exam, why do we have do go through it again"

"Ah but the exam you four took is just to root out shinobi and konoichi wannabe's, my exam will be the real deal with has a 66% chance of failing. Now then, meet at training ground 7 at 7 a.m and don't be late also don't eat breakfast if you don't want to puke, Ja ne" as he dissapeared in a poof of smoke

"Yeahhh me and Kitty are gonna ignore those" Naruto muttered himself strong enough for Blake to hear

"Knowing him he'll most likely to arrive three hours late" Blake whispered to herself as she looked at Naruto and nod at her

"By the way i'm cooking you favorite dish tonight" as Blake immediately turned her head to Naruto and drool a bit saying 'really' over and over "Okay calm down, and yes i'm going to cook your favorite"

"Mmm sweet and spicy tuna sandwich. Can you make three"

"Sure" as they jumped towards their apartment while Sasuke just scoffed and walked towards his complex with Sakura behind him

"Wait, let's check Hina-chan first" suggested Naruto getting a nod from Blake

10 Minutes later they found Hinata walking with her sensei and shino

Blake ran towards Hinata giving her a hug "Hey Hinata-chan" as she continue to nuzzle Hinata

"Nee-chan stop it, it's embarrasing" as Hinata blushed from being hugged, no matter how confident Hinata got being with Blake and Naruto, she still retained her shy and bashful nature

"Why, your too adorable to not be hugged"

"You really are" said Kurenai

"Not you too sensei" as Blake let her go

"So Hina-chan want to come over for dinner?" said Naruto

"Sorry Nii-chan, but i need to attend tonight's dinner with my family"

"It's no problem Hina-chan" as he also hugged Hinata "Say hi to your father and sister for us okay"

"Hai"

"See guys later" as Naruto and Blake continued towards their apartment

"They are interesting, my bugs was restless when they are near" said Shino

"What do you mean Shino?" said Kurenai

"They radiate power that is both scary and warm at the same time"

"That's just who they are, even though they have strength that could rival a jounin but doesn't flaunt it like the Uchiha, they would rather hide it" getting looks from both her sensei and teammate

"But why would they rather hide it, they would get respect if they showed their strength" said Kurenai

"Sensei, don't you see the looks from the people they send to Nii-chan?" as Kurenai now remembered the blondes position

"But why show it now since they want to hide it?" said Shino

"Because they have enough strenght to protect themselves from enemies outside and inside and they would continue to grow strong" said Hinata in a determined voice

"Enemies?"

"I understand" getting looks from Shino "It's not my place to say Shino, only Naruto and Hokage-sama can say it" getting a nod from Shino as they went they're separate ways to their homes

 _ **Naruto and Blake's Apartment**_

As they arrived, Naruto began to cook 6 sweet and spicy tuna sandwich which he also enjoys, not just ramen. They are about to eat but a knock was heard from their door, as Naruto opened the door he saw an ANBU wearing a cat mask

"Neko-chan, why are you here?" asked Naruto

"Well, you and Blake have been summoned by the council" said Neko

"Why?"

"You know the usual, _civilian_ "

"Ah, Kitty we need to go to the council" he shouted towards the kitchen

"Ah can we bring food" she shouted back "I am not leaving my tuna" she added which got a chuckle from Naruto and Neko

"So can we?"

"I don't know" said Neko

"You know how mad Kitty gets when you separate her from her tuna" as they both remembered that certain day which they shivered in horror

"Yeah not the best idea, she can bring food" as she shunshined away

"Hey Kitty we can bring our food" as he got a loud YES, as they picked up the plates where the sandwiches are and proceeded to the Tower after they locked the door

 _ **Council Room**_

Konoha's Village council which consist of two sides which are the shinobi council and the civilian council

To the Hokage's right side are the Shinobi Clan heads which are the Hyuga, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Aburame and the Nara

Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan, father of Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga, wife of the now deceased Hitomi Hyuga, strict but has a soft side towards his family especially when his wife died

Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka Clan and an interrogator in the T&I department like most the rest of his clan because of their abilities of being mindwalkers, and father of Ino Yamanaka and owns a flower shop

Choza Akamichi head of the Akamichi clan, like most of his clan, they are heavy fighters always in the frontline because of their body expansion jutsu and like heavy fighters, they are also heavy eaters. There's a taboo of making fun of their figure

Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan, mother of Kiba Inuzuka, they're clan consist of tracker-nin and hunter-nin because of their hightened sense of smell and hearing with their nin-dogs as their partners

Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan, like most of their clan they use their bodies as hives to store bugs to fight with, these bugs drains their opponents of chakra and is deadly when they are fighting at long range since they're mostly helpless once the oppononents gets close

Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan, they specialize in capture type missions because of their usage of shadow type jutsu mostly they are used for stopping enemies in their tracks and also their abnormaly high intellect which seems to be genetic, they strategize form plans while on the battlefield to turn the tide of battle to their favor and they are also lazy as hell

To the Hokage's left are the Civilian council which consist of the some of the wealthiest people in konoha which are merchants and politicians

To his sides are his old teammates and current advisors which are Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane and also his rival Danzo Shimura leader of an unofficial ANBU organization called ROOT. Though he actually liked the blonde for him he is like a grandson to him, plus for him he noticed that as long as you have his trust and he will return it with loyalty, besides as long as he protects Konoha he doesn't mind that he is the host of the Kyuubi **(A/N: Yea the Danzo here is good)**

As they arrived they wondered why Uchiha Sasuke was present with smirk on his face, but they have a guess why he is here which is spot on, of course they brought their food much to the ire of the civilian side and the elders

"So why were we called jiji?" said Naruto while Blake was munching on her food

"How dare you, show Hokage-sama respect" said a civilian

"That's alright, he respects me on his own way, besides the only times you civilian respect me is when Naruto-kun is here so don't talk about respect of you can't even respect my decisions" as he blast a huge amount of KI unto the said civilian which he was grasping for air "Now tell me the reason why this meeting was called and i don't want to hear from any of you to demanding anything from Naruto and Blake if it is, this meeting is over" all who called the meeting were now sweating heavily as they plan to make Naruto and Blake give their Jutsu's to the Uchiha "So talk"

"We want that _brat_ and his friend here to teach those Jutsu's they made to Uchiha-sama" said an Arrogant civilian while the shinobi side just facepalmed at his demand

"Okay this meeting is over" said an Irritated Hokage and with equally irritated clan heads

"Oh c'mon we came here for nothing" whined Naruto while both of them were still munching on their food

"There's nothing we can do Whiskers, besides i'd rather be at home than here" Blake told to Naruto which he agreed on

"Guess you right, so Jiji can we go now?" he asked the Hokage

"Sure Naruto-kun, you and Blake can go now" as they nodded and left

"Dammit we just wasted good time for this farce" said the Inuzuka head

"I know and i have dinner with my family today" said the Hyuga head

"I was in the middle of eating dinner, and you people drag me away from my FOOD" said the Akamichi head with a tint of KI in it

"I was spending time with my family" said the Yamanaka head solemnly

"This was a waste of time" said the Aburame head with all head's agreeing

"My wife's going to kill me for this" Shikaku paled when he was forced to stop his 'special time' with his wife, now he'll just get a frying pan to the head with friends which is Inoichi and Choza just felt sorry for him

"*Sigh* Why did i want to be Hokage again if it's to deal with this" Danzo muttered to himself which didn't go unnoticed by Hiruzen which he smiled

As all clan head and the Hokage left, the Uchiha was fuming in rage that he couldn't get what he wants the same with the other side of the council along with the elders with the exception of Danzo

 _'Dammit'_ was the only thought of the avenger emo

 _ **(A/N: Sorry no bashing for now, maybe in the later chapters)**_

 _ **Next Day- 7:00 A.M**_

 _ **Trainin Ground 7**_

Both Sakura and Sasuke waited for their other two teammates and their sensei to arrive, which they didn't know that the three of them will come late

 _ **Naruto and Blake's Apartment**_

Both woke up from their sleep as Naruto began to cook their breakfast which is a simple bread, bacon, rice and egg with coffee or tea, while Blake took a shower, as she finished showering Naruto was next, She waited for him to finish showering before they ate their food, they looked at the time that it was now 8:30 a.m

"So we have we have an hour left before Kakashi-sensei gets there, what do you want to do?" said Naruto

"I don't know, know that i think about it, i haven't finished the lates Icha Icha yet" muttered Blake

"Oh yea, I only finished half of it, so wanna read before we head out"

"Yup" as they began to read and giggled perversely, then Blake looked at Naruto and was thinking _'How can i tell that i like him..Ugh this is so frustrating'_ as she looked back at her book

Without her knowing that Naruto was also taking glances at Blake _'What's wrong with me, what is this feeling in my chest whenever i look at Kitty?'_ he just sighed and shrugged it off thinking that he's just nervous about Kakashi's exam

 _'hehehehe Mirai you naughty girl'_ was the collective thought's of Blake and Naruto while giggling perversely

40 minutes has passed since they began reading. They closed their own books as they nodded at each other

"Well this is it, time to go" said Blake as they ran to the training ground their sensei said for their exams

 _ **Training Ground 7**_

They arrived in 10 minutes with another 10 minutes to spare, the two were were sitting on a tree hiding their presence reluctant to show in front of the other two because of two reasons, One they'll get a screeching of a life-time from Sakura, two they would rather read their book for the next few minutes, so they make an obvious choice, they read their book until Kakashi arrives

10 minutes later Kakashi arrived, with Naruto and Blake behind him still reading their book

"YOU THREE ARE LATE" shouted Sakura which Blake winced

"Hey whiskers when are you going to finish that seal?, i might go deaf before you finished it" said Blake before Naruto could reply, the three of them began hearing two stomach rumbling

"Did you two ate breakfast" said they sensei"

"Yep" both of them replied

"Why?"

"Were not stupid, no one want's to go to a battlefield on an empty stomach" said Blake with Kakashi nodded at their logic while the two were embarrased well Sakura is, Sasuke just doesn't want to admit it

"Also, I still need three days to finish it since i need to put different levels of volume so you can adjust the seal whenever you want especially when were on missions or whenever were around screamers" he whispered which he got a nod from Blake with a tint of blush about Naruto saying screamers which got her thinking...'things'

"Why were you two late?" asked Sakura

"Well we figured that Kakashi-sensei will be late for another 2 and half hours since he was also late yesterday so we figured 'why not arrive at the same time or 10 minutes early'" Blake wisely said

"Um..Well you two should've waited with us"

"Sakura were not idiots, if he was late yesterday why wouldn't he do the same thing today"

"Hmph...and what are you two reading?"

"Wanna see" said Naruto as she walk to him and read over his shoulder and read a couple of sentences and immediately adorning an atomic blush which she fainted for a few seconds before getting back up "So what do you think?"

"Y-Y-You t-two are r-r-r-reading s-smut" she stuttered along with a blush

"It's not smut, it's art" the three yelled, yes including their sensei who looked at them

"Hahahaha i knew i like you two, it seems i have two book buddies" said Kakashi even though he already knew about them reading icha icha but still playing along for the heck of it. Sakura look at the three of them in disbelief, she couldn't believe two of her teammates and her sensei is reading smut, while Sasuke just scoffed

"Anyway let's start your exam" as he brought up three bells "You four need to get these bell's from me"

"But sensei there's only three bell's"

"You're right there's only three bell's, meaning one of you will fail and will be sent back to the academy"

"WHAT" all genin shouted, well for the two they just joined for the heck of it

"You have 2 hour's to get this bell from me, so come at me with killing intent...BEGIN" as they all hide from the jounin

He spotted two of the four genin's _'Hmm Sakura's stealth is almost second to none, maybe because of her pink hair, Sasuke has good stealth but not good enough he gives out too many hints, but Blake and Naruto stealth is outstanding, they completely surpressed their chakra, especially Blake not only her chakra but she completely erased her presence'_

He brought his hand to his weapon pouch, the two genin began to tense up while the other two began snickering as they couldn't wait for their teammates reaction, he finally pulled a familiar orange book which the Uchiha and Haruno duo facefaulted

Naruto dashed towards Blake was hiding "Kitty we need to get Sasuke and Sakura"

"Why?"

"We need teamwork for this exam, i know Sakura is willing but Sasuke might need a little motivation to help us in our plan" which he got a nod from Blake. Blake dashed towards Sakura telling her of their plan to pass

She sneaked up on Sakura strartling her a little bit "Ahhhh...Blake don't do that, why are you here anyway?"

Blake sighed "We need to work together to get those bells"

"Don't worry i'm sure Sasuke-kun's going to get those bells for us"

Blake again sighed at her one tracked mind "Sakura do you really believe a genin like us can take on a seasoned veteran jounin, especially one who joined the third great war?" as realization struck Sakura's mind

"No"

"Good, Whiskers is getting Sasuke to work with us, for now we need to regroup" as Sakura nodded and followed Blake and procceded to the rendezvous point

Minutes later, Naruto found Sasuke with a kunai at hand "Sasuke" he whispered which Sasuke heard and prepared to attack only to find Naruto

"What are doing here dobe"

"We need to work together to get those bells"

"I don't need help, i'm an Uchiha, we are elite i can beat a no name jounin without any of your help"

"Are you seriously saying that right now, he's Kakashi Hatake, a war veteran and he survived the third great war, what can genin fresh out of the academy do about that. Listen Sasuke i don't like you and you don't like me, but i want to be a shinobi and we need to work together to pass even if it means working together"

"Hn i don't need you and any other's help, the Uchiha clan are the greatest, even if he's a veteran, he can't stand before the power of the Uchiha" he smugly smirked before he leapt down from the tree and charged at Kakashi

"Idiot" as both Blake and Sakura appeared

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura

"Being an idiot, he charged at Kakashi-sensei by himself" he pointed at the two fighting figures

"Dammit, it seems it comes down to us three" said Blake

"What about Sasuke-kun, if we don't help him he'll fail"

"Don't worry about that Sakura, even if he wasn't include in the plan he'll still pass"

"What do you mean?"

"What Kitty means is, even if he failed and us three passes, i'm sure Kakashi-sensei will give us a second chance for all of us to pass"

"Why would he do that?"

"Sakura, have you ever wondered why everything is given to him on a silver plater, Jutsu's, teachers, praise, it's like the people of this village worships him as a god for kami's sake"

"Now that you pointed it out, it actually seems that way but i'm wondering, why?"

"It's because of the civilian council, they're giving him everything, spoiling him rotten to ensure his so called _loyalty_ for the village and because of his oh so almighty sharingan" this time it was Blake

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that"

"Sakura, think about it, have you ever seen him being nice to someone, he always degrade everyone that isn't from his clan, and he is always using his clan status to get everything he wants"

"I-I..I know, it's just...you know what your right, why did i ever fall for him, he's the reason why my frienship with Ino ended, he never returns our feelings. After this i'm going to apologize to Ino," which got the two to smile

"Good, now you need to train yourself to be a true kunoichi also eat more"

"But i'll get fat" she whined as both Naruto and Blake rolled their eye's

"Sakura, we train everyday, as we train we grow strong, as we train we gain experience and most importan for you is, everytime we train we burn calories so we don't have problems with getting fat" which got a nod from Sakura

"Your still going to make that seal" Blake whispered to Naruto

"I know"

"Now that's settled...Here's the plan" as Naruto explained his strategy in getting the bells. Unnoticed by them, Kakashi heard everything in their little discussion which got him to smile, except for their plans of course as he wanted to be surprised

Sasuke rushed towards Kakashi trying to stab his stomach which Kakashi turned to his right to avoid the kunai then he grabbed his wrist as he redirected Sasuke's charge making him slam himself to a tree face first. He got up again but this time he threw multiple shuriken and kunai's at him hitting him succesfully, but Kakashi replaced himself with a log. Kakashi was behind him making a tiger sign which the three started to worry, before they could rush in to help the Uchiha, Kakashi plunged his fingers up his ass making him scream like a girl at the top of his lungs which the three stared then chuckled and then a full blown laughter except for Sakura as she only stared at disbelief. after a minute of laughing they started their plan in getting those bells. But Sasuke was still not finished yet as he made a couple of handsigns he yelled out " **Katon: Great Fire Ball"** in rage pumping half of his chakra on the Jutsu making him a bit dizzy. At Kakashi's disbelief that a genin can use the great fireball jutsu but not as much because he knew two other genin's that can do a lot more, he immediately use **Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation** to avoid the incoming fireball

"Hn" after the fire starts dying down, he only saw scorch marks and his body began to tense _'Where is he left?, right?,back?...above!?'_ as Sasuke looked up and found nothing before his foot was grabbed by a hand

"Wrong, below!" Kakashi began pulling Sasuke down to the ground until his head was left "Always look 'underneath the underneath' Sasuke-chan" which the boy frowned

"Release me at once i am an Uchiha, i deserve to pass" he ranted which force Kakashi to leave as he didn't want to deal with him ranting the same thing over and over. He ran to another clearing waiting for the other three to make a move

In the bushes "Okay you two, it's show time" as two figures jumped out of their hiding spots. The black haired one attacks Kakashi's back while the Blonde in front

 _'Pincer?, unusual but not uncommon'_ thought Kakashi. He need to think fast as a large blade in coming to his torso while a scythe is coming for his legs, He substituted with a log fast enough to avoid being mutilated by the two weapons. He was sweating but unnoticable by some thinking _'Holy shit, when i said come at me with killing intent, they literaly did' 'Hmm where's Sakura?'_ Three shurikens suddenly burst out of the bushes _'Ahh support, if trained maybe a support-medic-nin'_

Blake ran back to the forest to hide since stealth is her strongest attribute while Naruto continue's his barrages of swings and stabs using his zanbatou without stopping with every swings creates a melody of some sort hence the name **Blood Song**. Naruto heard a whistle and proceeded to use and yelled " **Futon: Great Breakthrough** " flinging Kakashi towards the forest where Blake and Sakura are located

Kakashi was in the middle of the forest in their training ground. He then remembered that Blake has the power to travel through shadows and looked around as there are numerous shadows created from the tree's that got him tense but can still see where Blake will travel as the shadows from the surrounding areas are much lighter than Blake's shadow which is pitch black, but that is where Sakura come's in, her role as support is casting a minor genjutsu on Kakashi so he won't detect any. The genjutsu placed on him is to see every shadow has the same tint no more, no less in color making Blake's shadow undetectable. As Naruto burst out of the bushes and continued his attacks on him with his sword and projectiles distracting him enough for Blake to get the bell's. Blake succesfully got the bells from Kakashi without him noticing, she also replace them with bell's of her own. Now they only need to fight him until time runs out

"Kitty, Sakura leave this to me go to the next point" he saw Blake and Sakura nodded their Head

"You think you can handle me Naruto-kun, even if i trained both you and Blake, you two still lack experience"

"We may lack experience but we'll make it up for teamwork...welllll! for three of us anyway" as he made handsigns to use air bullet but was interrupted by Kakashi throwing several kunai's at him making Naruto stop at what he was doing

"True"

Kakashi tried to knee Naruto on the face but was blocked by one of Naruto's Taijutsu stance which Kakashi rubbed his knee in pain as Naruto holstered his sword at his back and began to take on Kakashi in a full blown taijutsu battle. Naruto formed his hands like a spear and trying to pierce Kakashi's shoulder but he substituted with a rock which was destroyed but it hurt Naruto in the process but not too bad, thank god his body is practically metal from all the training he did. Kakashi appeared at Naruto's back, crouch and sweep Naruto's leg causing him to stumble but able to kept his balance when he touched the ground with his hand and fliped away from Kakashi performing hand sign's and yelling " **Fuuton: Air Bullet** " at Kakashi hitting him in the chest making him groan at the pain. Naruto saw the signal and retreated towards his two teammates

"Hey Kitty, Sakura you two ready?" Naruto asked

"Good to go Whiskers"

"Same here"

"Good I'll face him head to keep him away from you two, Kitty will attack whenever there's an opening, Sakura will provide long range support" He instructed

"Roger" the two girls shouted, with Kakashi appeared in the clearing

"You really improved on your Fuuton Jutsu's Naruto"

"Hell yeah, wait till i really let loose" before he was scolded by Blake

"Whiskers! we can't use them yet"

"B-But, you used your's earlier" he whined

"No but's we can't attract attention yet, especially when _he's_ looking, " he pointed at the Uchiha still buried with hate in his eye's "besides no one was looking except sakura, i already told her that i made it accidentally which she bought it

"*sigh* good point, still i'm itching to use _it_ "

"Oh grow-up we still have an exam to finish"

As Naruto dash towards Kakashi as he perform a **Spear** towards Kakashi's leg's, but he grabbed Naruto's wrist and jump intending to knee Naruto head but was interrupted when multiple projectiles were thrown at him courtesy of Sakura while Blake got behind him as he tackled him with her shoulder making Kakashi fly at the opposite side groaning at the impact but she didn't finish there, she ran towards Kakashi and grabbed him by his neck while he was still disoriented by her tackle, with a couple of handsigns she yelled " **Raiton: Lightning Rod** "( **It was really confusing when i saw lighning rod was called Hiraishin in the anime/manga so i just go with it, if you want confirmation just look it up on Google)** as high volts of electricity ran through her body hurting Kakashi in the process. Kakashi quickly gave Blake an elbow to her stomach making her let go of her hold on him

Sakura got an opportunity to throw her kunai and shuriken's at him an explosion tag hidden in the barrages of projectiles **(A/N I'm going to at least give her some skills no matter how little they are at the beggining of her career),** making him wide eye when he saw the explosion tag mix in "Oh shi-" was all he can say before the explosion. The three looked at where he was but saw no sign of him

"OH MY GODD! I kill Kakashi-sensei!" she quickly panic but calm down by the two

"Calm down Sakura, i can still sense him" said Blake

"Guy's keep your guard up" said Naruto as they nodded, while a certain brooding emo saw the whole thing and his face is showing both jelousy and rage

 _'How are they so strong, that power should be mine, even that useless of a fangirl is faring better than me'_

"Sakura keep up with the long-range support and keep and eye out" she nodded

"Blake, strike every chance you get while he has eye's on me" Blake also nodded

"While I" as he struck the ground with his sword and channeled huge amount of wind chakra to make the ground explode outwards. Kakashi was his only eye widen at the fact that Naruto has gone with his wind manipulation that he was distracted for a second "Deal with him in a frontal assault"

Blake took that chance to hop from flying rock after rock until she appeared in front of Kakashi as she did a hand slash with her **Arma** but Kakashi reacted accordingly with a kunai intercept the incoming blade hand, like him Blake also reacted to this, no matter how hard her hands become, it's still made of flesh and blood which she retracted immediately which Kakashi saw as he jumped on one of the flying rocks and jumped towards Blake in mid-air. Sakura followed up by throwing 6 kunai's at their sensei to distract him long enough for Blake to get away

They all landed safely staring at each other waiting for someone to move which Naruto delightfully obliged as he rushed towards his sensei with his sword unsheathed preparing for an overhead strike until they heard a ring, with Naruto stopped at his charge

"Well looks like your time's up...Seeing as you all didn't get a bell, all of you fai-" before he heard bell's ringing "How do you those bell's"

"You remember Whiskers attacking you in the forest don't you?" he nodded "Well before that i made two shadow clones and henge them into bells similar of what you showed...When Naruto attacked you in the forest, we made Sakura get you into a minor genjutsu which disrupted eye's since _'one'_ of my jutsu's is pitch black when i travel where the surrounding is light in color, but enough of that, when she cast her genjutsu and Whiskers is distracting you with his attacks, i took the time to switch my henged clones for you bells without you noticing. After that we just.. you know the rest!" Blake happily explained

"So what are you gonna do with him?" Naruto pointed towards a still buried Uchiha

"I'll tie him to a wooden post and tell you four to not feed him"

"And?"

"If you feed him when i say don't feed him then you pass, if not i'll just take you three and fail him, consequences be damned"

"If he doesn't pass the four of us will get in trouble with the council don't we, well just the civilian and elders anyway, no offence Sakura" said Blake

"Why?" a confused Sakura

"Well, your mother is one of the people who kinda spoiled Sasuke to the point people worshipping him as a god, and one the the many people who hate's Naruto"

"Why would my mom hate's Naruto, i know he's abnoxious and annoying and always pulling pranks, but why would my mom and the people hate him other than his pranks"

"That's a story for another time, i'll tell when i'm ready okay Sakura"

"Okay"

"Now then let me get him while you three take a rest you deserved it...by the way act surprise when i pass you all" said Kakashi. He walked over to a buried Uchiha as he put his hands on his head and pulled him out like it was nothing. He still has his hands on his head and walked over one of the wooden post and began tying him up

"Now, what i'm gonna say to you four..well three is that Naruto, Blake, and Sakura did an excellent job. Naruto you did a great job at distracting and leading the other aswell as your taijutsu and kenjutsu and even the timing of your jutsu's, Blake you did an excellent job on stealth and surprise attacks as well as being the striker of your team and good use of you travel jutsu to replace my bell's with yours, Sakura you also did a good job as a support, your throwing skills still need's some improvement, also i think i'll call on Kurenai to give you some genjutsu scrolls for practice, but i think you more of a medic, so i'll tell Hokage-sama to let you work at the hospita for a while to work on you medical jutsu's, as long as you train you'll be at their level in about 3-4 years" they all smiled at his comments especially Sakura since it was the first time she was praised for something other than her book smarts

"But, you Sasuke are a disappointment, you rush in without a plan, reckless, brash, and also short tempered but most of all, your pride, it's the most troublesome thing that a person can have, it can cloud you judgement, look others below you and most of all it will get you killed"

"So what i'm an Uchiha, of course lowly commoners are below me" Kakashi sighed at this

"Okay then, you three can have lunch don't give Sasuke any food or i'll fail all of you...now I need to report to the Hokage" said Kakashi , they all nodded as he shunshined out of existence and into a tree observing Sasuke

All three began eating more so than Sakura since she heed the advice of her two teammates while they heard rumbling noices from Sasuke, like Kakashi said they'll give the Uchiha a chance if he doesn't take it, they'll be more than happy to let him fail

The three of them moved to where Sasuke was tied up and offered food "Here Sasuke, we know your hungry with all the noise your stomach was making"

"Hn i don't need your pity"

"Don't be stubborn Sasuke, do you really want to fail" Sasuke began to think, if he fails then he can't get his revenge. He was reluctant to get help but he has little to no choice

"Fine" as he ate the food that the other three offered when a puff of smoke startled the Uchiha

"You three disobeyed a direct order from your superior. For that i have no, you three...PASS" he said with his signature eye-smile which the three pretented to act surprise with a confused Uchiha

"What do you mean we pass?" he said

"The meaning of this test is all about teamwork, i have opted my friends motto which is 'those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum' that's why i value teamwork the most rather than individual abilities...Now training starts tommorow at 7, same training ground"

"You sure you'll be on time Kakashi-sensei" said Blake in all seriousness

"Yep" he lied

"Sakura get here at 9:30 instead" whispered Naruto

"Why? sensei said 7"

"Sakura we've been over this, he's always late no matter what he say's"

"Fine"

"Now then...I need to report to the Hokage" he was about to leave but remembered something "Oh forgot about something" as he thre a kunai at the ropes that was holding Sasuke to the wooden post "Now then, now i leave"

* * *

 **How did you guys liked the story so far, sorry about the naruhina fans even though i am one, but kinda want a RWBY x Naruto relationship in the Elemental Nations since i can't really find one so why not**

 **Also i'm thinking of Making another Naruto fic but the main Character is an OC i'm going to make with OCxHinata and NarutoxIno or Samui**

 **BTW don't expect fast update since this is just a hobby to me, same with my other fic, depends on my mood to write**

 **PLS RATE AND REVIEW**


	4. NOTICE READ IT!

**A/N: I won't be active for months since i'll be somewhere without any internet**

 **I might use my cellphone to write but it's to troublesome to type it in a touchscreen. So all of my projects and already written stories are off for a moment until i finish my bussiness**

 **GUNGATE out PEACE**


	5. Chibi's And First Kill's

_**A/N:This is my second Fic so don't be a critic since i'm really new at fanfic Plus i just like RWBY and Naruto**_

 _ **BTW i'm only letting Naruto and Blake call their respective names in battle while they call whiskers and Kitty when their not so some might not go confuse about them calling each other in later chapters**_

* * *

 _ **The poll as it stands for Hinata's love and the one-on-one couple isn't gonna change**_

 _ **Gaara-6**_

 _ **Haku-6**_

 _ **Well Shino's out seeing as no one voted for him**_

 _ **The poll will be finished after the next chapter . So vote now**_

* * *

 _ **PLS READ: ALSO NONE OF MY STORIES ARE ABANDONED!. IT WILL TAKE LONGER TO MAKE NEW CHAPTERS ESPECIALLY NOW THAT I HAVE A JOB. Also please notice that my updates will only have one chapter per story if i update not simultaneously**_

 _ **Please it's hard enough to think of new ideas for a story if you have a mentally straining job as a programmer**_

 _ **Again reminder this is just a hobby**_

* * *

 _ **the credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and the Long deceased Monty Oum May he Rest in Peace**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I Do not Own Naruto or RWBY**_

"Hey Kitty, Sakura wanna meet up with team 8 to eat?" the two girls looked at each other before shrugging it off and said sure. They roamed konoha to find Hinata and the rest of her team when they saw them heading towards Yakiniku Q the same place they were going to eat

"Oi Hinata-chan" called out Naruto as Hinata was looking around where that voice came from and found them

"Nii-chan, Nee-chan, and Sakura-san?" as she asked the last name in confusion

"Uhh Hinata, why did you call my name like it's a question?" she asked back

"Oh uh, usually you chase after Sasuke after the exam's finished or stalk him"

"Oh right. Well Naruto and Blake kinda talk me out of it after explaining the pros and cons of going after Sasuke. And well there are more cons than pros in it and one of those cons is being a meat shield for him" she lauged nervously with Hinata's teammates looked at her like she has two heads

"Wow to think those two broke her obsession with Sasuke" Kiba whispered to Shino which he just nodded while still looking at her with a blank stare

"Oh good, though to think Nii-chan and Nee-chan broke your obsession with him" she told her bluntly which Kiba just whispered to Shino

"Hey i'm me" exclaimed Naruto

"Which is?" asked Sakura

"Unpredictable, and Blake...somewhat unpredictable"

"Yea-Hey what do you mean somewhat?" yelled Blake

"U-umm nothing!"

"Uhuh, anyway you guys going to Yakiniku?"

"Hell yeah, we aced our exam" boasted Kiba

"Well mostly due to Hinata since our exam is a tracking one, logically she's our best pick in finding and dispelling genjutsu's" said Shino

"Oh come on you two, without you picking up chakra signatures and her scent i would never found sensei" said Hinata

"What about you guys, what kind of exam did you three go through" asked Kiba

"Let's talk it out while eating" said Blake as they walked in the restaurant and saw team 10 at one table

"Hey it's Ino, Shika and Choji" said Naruto loudly which said team heard

"Oh hey it's team 7 and 8. Hey guys over here, there's a extra table besides us" with Choji calling them over with said team sitting on the table besides them

"Hey guys, how did your exam go" asked Kiba

"Troublesome, it's a infiltration and capture mission" said Shikamaru with really sleep eye's "I'd rather lay down and look at cloud or just sleep" with the others rolling their eye's. Typical Nara

"Yeah Asuma-sensei really made it hard for us" said Choji

"How so?" said Shino

"Planting traps like pit's kunai launchers and tripwires and so on, i mean c'mon Kunai launchers, who does that in exams" whined Ino "So how are yours"

"Just tracking sensei and dispelling genjutsu's as well how we mask our scent from other trackers mostly stealth" explained Hinata

"Lucky your exam is easy, So what about team 7?" asked Ino

"Were mostly heavy hitters with Naruto as our front liner, me i strike from the shadows and Sakura as our support so our exam is the bell test to test our teamwork against stronger opponents which means we fought our sensei" explained Blake

"So how'd you guys do?" asked Kiba

"We passed, well just three of us if you count Sasuke" said Sakura

"Wow you didn't call him 'Sasuke-kun'"

"Well you can count Naruto and Blake here" getting a nod from Ino

"What about duck-butt?" asked Hinata which got laughs from everyone except Shino and Sakura which the latter just giggled

"You know i wonder why his hair shaped like ducks but" asked Naruto

"Who care's" said Kiba

"Point"

"Did Uchiha-san also pass?" asked Shino

"Yeah if he didn't we'll get in trouble with the council, well the civillian side that is, no offence Sakura-san" said Naruto

"None taken Naruto, i just wonder why my mother sides with them in pampering one person?" asked Sakura

"It's a stupid reason actually. when i asked some of the clan heads what the civilian side say they quote 'It's to keep the Uchiha loyal' or 'So that the Sharingan stay's in the village' End of quote. It's not really a good reason even if the Sharingan is a valuable asset" said Blake

"I know, it's not like one man or boy can actually win a fight against dozen of enemies" added Hinata

"Yep, our fight with Kakashi is proof of that" said Naruto

"Ooh Do tell"

"Threw some shurikens, short hand-to-hand, spit a fireball then got buried with the exception of his head which i should drawn some doodles on, damn"

"And the best part is, his fight didn't even last five minutes" added Blake

"Damn that's short, who knew Duck-ass doesn't think in a fight" said Kiba

"Troublesome, because of that stupid pride of his, he almost failed, well almost" said Shikamaru

"Hey guys" Choji calling the attention of his classmates

"Yeah" all said in Unison

"Is it wrong to wish that he failed" asked Choji with all of them look at each other thinking which was short lived

"Nope" with the exception of Sakura since she just dropped her crush just a few hours ago

"Oh good it's not just me... Now lets eat" with them proceeded eating

 _ **Earlier in Hokage Tower**_

Now we find our Jounin's report on their teams to the Hokage, here we Have Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Kakashi which he was on time this time and pretty banged up with torn clothes and slight burns and some unimportant Jounin's

"Yo Kakashi, What the hell happened to you" asked Asuma

"My team happened" was the only thing he said

"They can't be that good...can they?" asked Kurenai

"Oh they're good that's all i can say for now"

"Now give me your report on each teams"

"Team-1...Fail"

"Team-2...Fail"

"Team-3...Fail"

"Team-4...Fail"

"Team-5...Fail"

"Team-6...Fail"

"Team-7...Pass with flying colors...well almost flying colors" which startled the other jounins since Kakashi barely pass any of his assigned genin teams, which now peaked their interest. Some were even saying 'The Uchiha maybe the reason they passed' 'i knew Uchiha-sama might pass' or the most stupid reason 'maybe the demon died that's why they passed'

"SILENCE...Kakashi report on their performance" the Hokage ordered his Jounin

"Hai. Let me summarize their stealth first, Sakura bad and needs some work, Sasuke is moderately good but leaves too many hints, Naruto can mask his chakra and can even fool me even with my sharingan on, while Blake can literally vanish, you can't find a trace of her chakra and won't even notice her presence unless she wants you to. I doubt ANBU or even you Hokage-sama might find her. Maybe highly trained sensors but even they will find it hard to find her"

"WHAT! That's impossible" shouted a random Jounin"

"Add to that the jutsu she created accidentally to travel between shadows which she called ' **Shadow Walk** ' makes her perfect in assasination and infiltrations" he lied about the fact that she has the shadow affinity or release so to avoid the attention of certain individuals except. Though Hokage already trust Danzo since he also viewed them like his own grandkids

"AGAIN WHAT!"

"Continue Kakashi"

"Hai. While Naruto is recruiting Blake and Sakura using shadow clones in order to get the bell, he was trying to persuade Sasuke to be part of the plan, but his stupid pride for being an Uchiha prevented him that saying 'I'm an Uchiha an Elite i don't need help to defeat a no name Jounin' which almost cost him his career. Though he did do good barely, but still stupid in charging at me alone"

"We need to get him check up with Inoichi" sighed the Hokage "Continue"

"Naruto was the leader in their plan, while he distracts me and always keeps my attention to him while still giving orders, he lets Blake strike me every chance she gets with the opening Naruto gives her while Sakura supports them from behind with minor genjutsu and shurikenjutsu along with some exploding tags that Naruto gave her, all in all they're a heavy hitter unit...End of report Hokage-sama"

"Hmm i though Sakura would likely to help the Uchiha" asked the Hokage

"Usually but Naruto and Blake managed to talk her out of it. So I recommend her to study up medical ninjutsu, so can i get permission for her to work in the hospital for a while?"

"Permission granted, it's good to have medic-nin on the team"

"Umm can i also get one for Hinata since she's interested in being one" asked Kurenai getting a nod from the Hokage "Thank you Hokage-sama"

"It's Okay. Now if i can apply medical classes in the academy to reduce casualties in the field" which got multiple nods from the Jounins "Hmm I'll bring it up on the next meeting...Okay Team 8 report"

"Hai. Team 8...Pass Hokage-sama. Succesfully became a tracking unit, Hinata uses her Doujutsu to detect and dispell all of my genjutsu's and it doesn't hurt that she can use multiple water jutsu's and excel in taijutsu, while Shino detects something that she can't using his bugs to find abnomalities on the surrounding environment along with using them as scouts but mostly rely on his bugs and is poor in taijutsu and ninjutsu. As for Kiba he's brash and headstrong but has good firm on taijutsu skills especially his family jutsu's and uses his enchance senses to track certain targets. Ninjutsu and genjutsu wise almost non-existence" before stepping back

"Good, Team 10 report"

"Team 10 Pass Hokage-sama. Team 10 became a capture and infiltration unit with Ino has a good grasp in her family jutsu and a moderately good in taijutsu and recommended to learn a taijutsu focusing on the legs and has a few earth jutsu which she told me she learned from Blake-san. Shikamaru is the leader, making multiple plans and strategise with the use of his shadows and his teammates strong points, but like most Nara he's lazy"

"Like you then" joked the older Sarutobi which got snickers from most of the Jounin

"Oh ha ha. Anyway Choji is headstrong and always protect his teammates at any cost and he really excelled in his family jutsu's"

"Good good. i expect great things from them. Now dismissed except you Kakashi" with the rest of the Jounins left with the exception of Kakashi

"Now when Blake used her shadow walk, did the Uchiha notice something?" with now Kakashi burying his head in his favorite orange book

"No, but it's a matter time before he notice's, especially if Naruto and Blake is forced to use them"

"Hmm if those civilians and my teammates found about their use of shadow and light. it could only spell trouble and might push Blake into marrying the Uchiha"

"Ohhhhh yeaahh Naruto might go berserk before he lets that happen"

"We need to prepare something before that happens. Kakashi tell me, does those two have romantic feelings against each other"

"I don't know Hokage-sama, but sometimes i caught a them glancing each other from time to time no doubt waiting for a chance to confess"

"Hmm good, if that's the case we shouldn't worry about them like i originaly thought. Okay Kakashi your dismissed" which Kakashi walked out of the room while Hiruzen goes back to his work and saw the stacks of paperwork multiplied "AGHHHH when did this vile monstrosity multiply. You dare mock me, if i found the secret to defeating you i will laugh at your demise Hahahahaha" with the ANBU now sweatdropping thinking that their leader already lost his sanity before they heard something laughing and saw the paperwork was laughing evilly before they were rubbing they're eyes and saw the paperwork was sitting still and got them thinking 'I-is- no maybe were working to much'

 _ **Back with Naruto and the others**_

"Hmm hey Naruto you heard that" which got his attention and everybody else

"Heard what?"

"Seems like Jiji finally cracked"

"Umm who are you guys talking about?" asked Choji

"They're probably talking about Hokage-jiji" said Hinata while still eating her food

"You guys are calling Hokage-sama Jiji"

"Well me and Blake was first before we introduced Hinata to him. By the way did he finally cracked from the paperwork

"Yep. I think i heard 'you dare mock me, if i found the secret to defeating you i will laugh at your demise' then he proceeded to laugh" which they blinked as well as the others that surrounds them

"Hahahahaha Jiji finally lost it hahahaha" with Naruto laughing uncontrollably with a giggling Blake and Hinata while the others were just dumbfounded

"Wait how did you hear all that" asked Choji

"When i first heard a shout, i enchance my hearing with chakra to the point i can faintly hear conversations from the Hokage tower" which she lied, ever since she trained to be a kunoichi her hearing doubled this also counted her other ears

"Wow that's far" said a shocked Ino

"It really is usefull but also troublesome" said Shikamaru

"Yeah it's also troublesome especially if someone has a sound based weapon" said Blake with multiple people winced at that especially Blake

"Yeah not too fond on becoming deaf" said Naruto as he mentally added 'I really need to finished that seal'

"Oh yeah Naruto we need to get home since we forgot to leave reinforce shadow clones to take care of them"

"Oh shit, good thing they know how to take care of themselves whenever were not around"

"Neh Nii-chan Nee-chan, do you two have a pet or something, because whenever it's around this hour you two straightly go home to take care of something and whenever me and Hanabi visit i don't see anything besides you two" said Hinata

"Oh yeah we never told you about them did we"

"What secrets are you two keeping?" asked Ino

"Well not exactly a secret, it's just we didn't have time to tell anyone" said Blake

"Well me and Blake are keeping Chibi's called Puchidoll's, we kinda found them in the middle of the forest of death sleeping" said Naruto

"Puchidoll's" all said in Unison with Blake giving them a picture of what they looked like

"KAWAIIIIIIII!" screamed Ino,Hinata and Sakura as they were looking at the cutest thing they have ever seen, they saw a miniturized Naruto, Blake, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tsunade and a girl with buns **(A/N: Look at puchimas petit idols which i don't own and imagine them like those chibi's)** "CAN WE SEE THEM!" They shouted excitedly

"Sure" with Blake nursing her ear

"Just don't shout like that ever again some of us have sensitive hearing" said Naruto with him and Kiba also nursing their ears before Hinata asked something

"Wait, if they're living with you why haven't i seen them yet?" That was a good question

"Well when i first started fuinjutsu, i was making a storage seal when i messed up on the sealing array and accidentally made a mini pocket dimension the size of a living room, so i just stored it for future uses and when we found them we made it into they're room by placing it in a door" before they asked a question in how the chibi's go in and out of the door he explained

"Before you guys ask anything, the Puchidolls can use chakra and knows how to use them so they can go in and out of the pocket dimension" Well that answered they're question

"Anyway let's go, i want to see our chibi selves" with Ino, Hinata and Sakura dragging their respective teammates, after they payed of course

 _ **At Naruto and Blake's Apartment**_

With team 7,8 and 10 arrived at their apartment that seems just like seconds "Okay where's the little cuties" practically shouted Ino while he shook Naruto back and forth with Hinata and Sakura nodded their head furiously waiting for him to speak and with Blake at the sidelines watching the whole thing in slight fear.

 _'Who knew we girls are scary when in involes this kind of things'_ She didn't know that other girls act like this since she practically spended her whole life with Naruto training or spending time with him and Hinata without spending a time with feminine stuff or has little to no time for them

Naruto tried to stop Ino from shaking so he could answer before they heard a cute 'pii~' sound across the room as they saw a chibi Ino holding a potted blue flower "Piipii~Pii~" with now chibi tilting her head in confusion on who are those people along with Naruto and Blake. With Ino suddenly scooped up her chibi self and rubbed her face with hers while also careful not to damage the plant that the chibi was carrying

"Wow, you gotta admit she's kinda adorable" said Choji with Kiba and Shino agreeing while Shikamaru thought it was troublesome

"Your so ADORABLE" along with Hinata and Sakura also glomping the chibi "Neh Naruto, Blake can i bring her home"

"Sure if she agree's right Blake" which she nodded causing Ino to squeel in delight "Oh and Sakura before you can say you can take home your chibi-me, i don't think that's a good idea" which Sakura was suddenly confused before she remembered her mother hated Naruto. Naruto noticed the look of realization on her face "Exactly, she might harm her just to spite me. But don't worry you can take her anywhere other than your home okay" he smiled

"I guess that's okay. Too bad i can't take her home" she smiled sadly

"Okay let's go to the Puchi room then" with team 7,8 and 10 standing in front of a door with a sealing tag in the middle before Naruto pumped some chakra in it and opened the door

What they saw indside the door was a living room sized space but what surprised them was that there was a room sized sakura tree in the middle with a small pond at the left corner and multiple beds on the other side of the pond. What the rest saw next was the most cutest thing they have ever seen. They saw multiple chibi's on a dogpile with Naruto's chibi at the bottom with Blake's chibi trying to help them get off of each other with each chibi were whining with the cute noises they make. While mini Tsunade was drinking a bottle of sake in the corner laughing

"AWW THAT'S SO ADORABLE" squeeled the females in the group with the noise alerting the rest of the puchidoll's. Blake's chibi hold's up a sign and where she got that sign no one know and that says 'They say it's payback for pranking them for a while now' with group sweatdrops including Naruto and that's saying something

"She always put up a sign on everything she says, she's the quiet one and always reading books, kinda like Kitty here" said Naruto getting an 'O' from everyone

"Hey Nii-chan i forgot to ask. What's their names?" asked Hinata along with the two girls nodding

"Well i named mine Nasan" said Naruto with now Chibi mystriously appeared on his head with a grin on his face

"While i named mine Blair" with her scooping up her chibi "We didn't name the other's yet since we wanted them to be named by you girls and they kinda looks like you" True. They didn't why the chibi's looks like them. The girls again squeeled in delight making the other makes groan

"Naruto me and the guys are leaving since it's so troublesome" said Shika with Kiba and Choji agreeing

"Oh ok guys see you soon then" said Naruto with the said boys now leaving the apartment as he turned his attention at the girls "So what are you gonna name them?" question Naruto

"Hmm I think i'll name her Inorin" said Ino with the now named Inorin is also saying 'Pii' while also smiling meaning she liked it

"I'll think i'll name her Himechi" said Hinata with Himechi now hugged closed to her chest as it was making a 'Chi~' noises as she poked her stubby arms on each other embarrasingly with a blush on her face while looking down "Aww your sooo adorable" as Hinata again hugged Himechi to her face "Chiii~"

Sakura picked her Chibi and looked at her and smiles "She'll be Sakurai" the others looked at her with a deadpan stare, with the now named Sakurai included. Sakura looked around and saw them staring at them "What?"

"Sakura you just put 'i' at the end of your name" said Blake with the others nodded including the chibi's

"Okay fine" she again looked at her Chibi "What about Sakuya?" the chibi looked at her and cried 'Pina' in approval and reached out to her. Sakura complied and hugged her with her face "Aww i'm glad you like it"

"You we only have Tsunade's chibi and the bun haired girl" said Naruto with Hinata remembered seeing her

"Wait i think i know her. She's from Neji's team, she's Team 9 weapon's specialist" said Hinata

"So she's on bushy brow-sensei's team then" said Naruto with a slight shudder, same with Blake. For the longest time they couldn't forget that large bushy eyebrows of his "Meh we'll tell her once we get the chance" as he looked at the chibi bun haired girl "Just wait okay, i'm sure she'll love you once we meet her" with said chibi nodded and getting a cry of 'Mii~' from her "Hmm, wonder when the old hag will come back"

"Old Hag? What old hag?" the girls cluelessly asked

"Tsunade Senju of the sannin, granddaughter of Hirashima Senju, Slug princess, or some call her the legendary sucker" simply answered Blake getting wide eye's

"WHAT! NARUTO why did you call her old hag?" semi-shouted Sakura to Naruto with a bit of anger in her voice, tempting to hit him in his head since she dreamed to be like her someday, Naruto held up his hands and finding a reason to difuse her angry face at him

"What it's true. She's what over 50?" Naruto argued and Sakura that hearing her idols age does kinda make sense why Naruto called her old hag but still

"Naruto girls are touchy about their age, so don't tell that in front of her okay" asked Sakura which she got a nod "Well time to go home then, i'll visit Sakuya again tommorow okay" as she put down Sakuya and left smiling the same with Ino and Hinata waving their goodbye's but they took Inorin and Himechi with chibi bun hair and mini tsunade left

"Okay you three behave until the others pick you up okay. while i deal with sakura's family so that they won't hate you okay Sakuya" getting a nod from the chibi along with the others "Okay let's get something to eat and go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us" getting nods from all the occupants from the room

 _ **Timeskip -1 month(It's not wave yet, that's the next chapter)**_

For the past month they have been training in teamwork most likely to get the Uchiha off his high-horse who was still brooding his ass off, but also trained Sakura to her limit's that she was ready for a low C-rank mission, along with Ino, Hinata and Sakura getting to know their chibi selves. Naruto also finished the seal to increase or decrease the volume recieved by Blakes other ear and applied it to the back of her cat ears which she was thankfull for

They are now in the Hokage's office to get their new mission or hoping to get a C-rank one. True to the Hokage's word about having the Uchiha check up every once a week and was already announced that he was a flight risk. They now stand infront of the Hokage to get another mission

"Reporting for succes of D-rank Hokage-sama" said Kakashi still buried his nose on his favorite orange book, the same going on with his other two students with the three giggling perversely, Naruto and Blake more reserved than Kakashi in the perverse giggling which irked Sakura a little since she hasn't got used to their reading in smut while Sasuke was brooding in the corner of the room

"Good good, i have your next mission-" said the Hokage before he got interrupted by Kakashi

"Hokage-sama, can i request a bandit elimimation" getting a raised eyebrow from the Hokage

"Why?" he questioned

"Since their skills are already up to par, the only thing they need is experience and their first kill in order for them to grow. I know it's a bit early but i trust them" Kakashi assured the Hokage they will be safe

"Fine. Here's a low-C rank mission to eliminate eighty bandits near the border of Lightning country" as he handed the scroll to start their mission "Okay dismissed except you Kakashi"

"Hai. Oh and meet me at the gate in 3 hours, come fully prepared we don't want to take any chances" Team 7 nodded before they left

"Kakashi i want you to keep an eye on the Uchiha. Especially with the psych exam that Inoichi is doing and the results are devastating, I didn't think that revenge can even drive a person mad like Sasuke Uchiha has. It's like his life revolve around his revenge on Itachi, so i want you to keep watch on him, and don't teach him any lethal jutsu's, and warn Naruto, Blake and Sakura to be careful once Sasuke get his Sharingan because-"

"We don't want Sasuke to copy any lethal or potentially dangerous jutsu's that they use especially the jutsu's that Blake and Naruto has" The Hokage nodded and he nodded back

 _ **3 Hours Later**_

Three hours passed and team 7 was waiting in the main gate of the village for Kakashi. Each member has different feeling about killing bandits, both Naruto and Blake while not nervous but they loathe killing and avoid it as much as possible but since this world is ruled by shinobi's it would be nearly impossible to avoid killing. Sakura was a nervous mess, she couldn't imagine herself to kill people even if they deserve it while Sasuke was seemingly excited and that disturbs the rest of his teammates. It was also a good thing that Blake and Naruto remembered to leave reinforced shadow clones to take care of their Chibi's

"Hey Sakura you alright?" Blake asked worriedly. Sakura shook her head meaning she was outright scared

"I'm scared, scared of killing even though i knew what will happen when i signed up to be a ninja, it still scares me" then she got hugged from Blake soothing her worry even if a little bit

"It's okay Sakura-san" she whispered into her ear gaining a smile on Sakura and at the sidelines a smiling Naruto and a grunting Sasuke

"Yo" Kakashi appeared so suddenly that scared Sakura and Sasuke with Blake seemed to be in an irritated mood while Naruto was already used to his sensei's antic's of being late on missions other than A-rank and above "did you all pack your supplies?" getting nods from four of his students "Okay team 7 move out"

They arrived at their destination earlier than expected since Sakura was no longer a fangirl and actually train's increasing her stamina. Once they arrived they saw about forty-five bandits in total and twelve of them were drunk

"Okay here's the plan we wait until night time to strike. Blake take out as many as you can preferably about 12-14 of them, aim for the drunk ones first while Naruto will lead the assault with Sasuke and Sakura you support them as much as possible while i deal with the stragglers" they nodded on their orders

"Wait why are you the one who will deal with stragglers Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura

"Because i want to see how you deal with them, and don't worry i'll intervene if I saw any of you in danger" he assured Sakura which she sighed in relief

Night came and team 7's operation began. Like Kakashi said Blake used the cover of the night to silently sneak at isolated bandits or two to slit their throats with a kunai since using her scythe would completely bissect them and she didn't need for anyone of her victims to scream to alert the other's, she could always use shadow travel but she wan't to test her own stealth abilities to full use since she needs to conserve chakra in case something wrong will happen, once she hit her quota she sends out a chakra burst to signal the others that the operation is a go

Naruto ran into the camp with bandits in front of him swinging his huge sword and bissecting two bandits on their waist and proceeded to do so with the other bandits. Sasuke was at his back seething and pondering why the dead-last was stronger than him then he threw a bunch of kunai at the bandits at his back that were sneaking up on him, he held up and incoming puke from his mouth but held it in and he saw Naruto continue to desimate the bandits. Sakura was at their back supporting them with projectiles including explosive tags, she then noticed a something behind her she suddenly whipped out a kunai and plunged it in the man's throat as blood was gushing out that made Sakura puke in disgust but quickly regained her compossure since she didn't want to be a easy target for bandits. Blake used her scythe acrobaticaly slash multiple enemies and with her cat like reflexes helped as bandits clearly can't hit her no matter how hard they try. While Kakashi was looking at the sidelines

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto stabbed a man in the chest before kicking the body away "Damn i really can't get used to killing" Even though he already knew that he would have to kill the moment he became a shinobi, it doesn't that he hate's to kill. But he knew the moment he let's his guard down he'll get killed instead. He also knew of the consequences of letting them go, the bandits that would survive will recruit new bandits and continue to pillage, steal, kill, and the worst of all rape the innocents

He dodged an incoming arrow from his back and threw a kunai at the direction hitting the archer at the throat. He was then surrounded by five bandits, he looks for the weakest link of the five and saw a man that was trembling and saw that as his opening

He rushed at the man throwing five shurikens at him. The man didn't have time to dodge or even deflect the incoming shurikens at him as he lays on the ground lifeless. Naruto then threw his zanbatou at the man to his right completely impaling him with the giant sword and was flung to a tree imbeding him to said tree. Naruto then turned to the other three and fought them in taijutsu, he saw a katana bearing down at him so he deflected it with the metal plate on his gloves and kicked him in the chest sending him flying, he followed the flying man and picked up the katana throwing it at him embeding him into a while like he did with the man with his zanbatou. He ducked from a slash coming behind him and he leg sweeped the man behind him making him crash down and snapping his neck with a chakra enhanced axe kick he then turned his head at the last man and he used his arma to charged at him with a spear like hand and pierces him with it. He retracted his blood covered arm and sighed at what he had to do

He walked up to his zanbatou pulling it out from the body and the tree and saw ten other bandits coming at him. He had enough as he used **Futon: Air bullet's** but this was more condense and shot about four of them obliterating the bandits, he again sighed before he almost puked and held it in "I better check up on Sakura" as he dashed towards Sakura's location

 _ **With Blake**_

"*sigh* to think i'll encounter more life and death situation in the future" as she slashed at another bandit before she remembered the memory before she came to the elemental nations "I wonder what the chibi's are doing *sigh* i wish i was just at home eating tuna" as she slashed another one with her scythe. She looked in front of her and saw about eight bandits rushing at her. She sheathed her scythe and performed handsigns and formed Kakashi's signature jutsu which was the **Raikiri** but rather in one arm she formed it in both hands coupled up with her taijutsu, her hands were literally weapons for her, she blocked the incoming katana strike by parrying with her lightning encased arms and a swift movement she sliced her arms on the mans gut

"Men be careful of those hands of her's. Surround her" but didn't have a chance since Blake was the fastest and nimblest of them all she lunged her arms through the persons chest and proceeded to do the same with four men. When one was going to stab her she simply moved a little to her right and catched the sword with her fingers electrecuting the one who was holding it then kneed him in the just that made the man feel like he was hit with a battering ram making him dead flying. The last two were scared at the girl in front of them, not on scratch on her, since they couldn't escape they decided to do the 'do or die' option which they really died when Blake threw a lightning enhanced kunai between their eye's when they blindly charged at her making her sigh again

She puked at the sight of dead mutilated bodies that she made "Is this what a ninja is all about killing?. Naruto better make me tuna sandwich when we get home" as she vanished through the forest making her way to Kakashi's location since she already knew that Naruto was heading for Sakura. It's in his nature and it's one of the reason's why she loved him

 _ **With Sasuke**_

'Dammit, dammit dammit' was the only thing that was going in his head. he ducked under a swinging katana over his head that nearly took his head off and got kicked in the chest. but he got up quicked and threw 10 shuriken at the man and connected 'How are they hitting me an Uchiha dammit'. You see he thought he could handle eight bandits easily but reality is a harsh mistress to the delusional Uchiha. You see he may be a genius but he is an delusional genius. He hasn't dealt multiple enemies at ones only one on one, it takes time to prepare a katon jutsu which always disturbed by enemies. These bandits has dealt with genin before so they know when to attack and defend against their jutsu's well for genin they but against higher level enemies they can't but die in their presence

"Give up little boy, just stay still and die" before he got impaled in the chest by a kunai thrown by Sasuke

"No *pant* All of you will die" as he weaved a bunch of handsign and inhaled and blew a huge fireball at the four bandits which only two remained "Not so tough now huh? No one can stand the might of the Uchiha" before he got shot in the back shoulder by an archer. He screamed loudly staring at the archer as he was rearing another arrow at him before the archer got stabbed in the back by a large scythe and was retracted as he saw Blake

"Sasuke don't just sit there and watch. Go to sensei NOW" Blake shouted at him before she hopped off finding more bandits. Sasuke seethed that he was saved or some other reason we can't really explain

'Dammit' was the only thing he thought before rushing off to their sensei to get the arrow off his shoulder and fix his wounds

 _ **With Sakura**_

"I need to find the others" she was running through the ruined tents when two men blocked her path and another two at appeared behind her

"Well lookie here boys, a little girl playing ninja, how 'bout we have fun with her whadd'ya say boys?" with his fellow bandits roared in agreement which maked Sakura frown in disgust and already planning on using a horrible genjutsu on them, too horrible to describe by men

"So you want to play huh? take a look at this then **Mugen: Hells view** " within moment three of the four bandits that surrounded her fell on the ground screaming 'please kill me' while the remaining bandit was looking scared and angry

"You bitch what did you do to them?" shouted a very angry kunoichi. Sakura said nothing as she sent an exploding tag on the enemy blasting the conscious bandit and the unconscious one, feeling green on killing the two bandits, she went up on the remaining ones and thrust her kunai on their throats succesfully killing them. After she was done killing she ran up a nearby bush and puked all of her stomachs contents from today and yesterday. She never imagined herself killing anyone, but she knew the consequences of letting them live

Her mother told her that she doesn't need to kill because she will always be protected by the Uchiha or their sensei. It seems she now knows the dark side of being a shinobi instead of it being shunshine and rainbows like she dreamed when she was still a fangirl. She heard a russle in the bushes and prepared a kunai incase of an enemy "Who's there?" she demanded

"Woah there Sakura" the person came out of the bushes and revealed it to be naruto

"Don't scare me like that baka" she loosened her stance in relief. Naruto looked behind her and found four dead men

"You okay Sakura?" he said to Sakura which she nodded in response "Good let's get you to Kakashi-sensei. Me and Blake will take care of the rest" she nodded and sprinted towards their sensei which they reached a couple of minutes and saw Sasuke being treated

 _ **No POV (38**_

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Take care of Sakura for a bit me and Blake will take care of the rest" Kakashi responded in a nod, before Naruto took off he asked something "By the way were there any stragglers passed by?" he asked

"Yeah. I took out five of them when i saw them fleeing the battlefield" he replied to his question

"So most likely there's only 2 or 3 left" before he took off. He was jumping from branch to branch to find the remaining bandits until he saw Blake finishing two bandits with her scythe "BLAKE! are these two the last one?"

"Yeah i don't sense anyone anymore" he nodded at her response "I still feel bad about taking life Naruto. It just doesn't feel right" she added grimly

"I know Blake i know. Even i don't like it, but if we don't many innocents will die and we need strength to protect out precious people" as both of them though about the rest of the rookies -minus Sasuke, Kakashi, Gai and his team but they don't really know about them yet so maybe, their Jiji, the perverted Sage, Hinata and her family and their chibi's

Blake smiled at Naruto "Your right. Let's head back to the others. I want a warm bath and tuna when we get home"

"Now that's the Blake i know" Blake playfully slapped his shoulders all the while smilling and i mean both of them. Before they jumped off to Kakashi and the others, they sealed up every valuable they found to ryo, jewels and valuable items in sealing scrolls

Naruto and Blake arrived at their teams location giving their report "Mission complete Sensei" Naruto solemly said. Team 7 minus Sasuke felt like monsters to kill multiple people like that

Kakashi nodded and saw the looks on their faces and already knows what to say to them to ease their worries "Good. I know it's hard to kill people, but you need this in order to grow into a fine ninja even though how much it pains us to do so. It's okay to scream, cry. Just because you killed doesn't make you a monster. The only thing that will make you a monster is that you killed without remorse. Remember you guys are not monsters, you only become one if you choose to be one" they all nodded "Good let's set up camp and leave in the morning" They left the area

 _ **(A/N: Sorry not really good at motivational speeches)**_

 _ **Time skip- 2 months**_

It's been two months since their C-rank mission and was given a one-week rest to calm their nerves especially Sakura after a traumatizing experience. It took the combine efforts of Naruto, Blake and their sensei to stop the nightmares that's she's dreaming for a couple of days

For the last month they were only doing D-ranks to strengthen their teamwork and training. They laid off the C-ranks for a bit unless they're ready again. They were now catching the cat of the daimyo's wife madam shinji or as would the shinobi's call it the demon cat from hell

"Vanguard in position. 7 meters from the target"

"Blossom in position. 8 meters from mine"

"Infiltrator in position. same"

"Brooder, I hate you all...in position. 3 meters"

"Mask here, go on my count...Now"

As all four jumped out of their position trying to catch the cat. Sasuke tried to tried, emphasis on 'tried' as Tora scratched his face until his face leaked blood. Sakura tried next but Tora scratched her arm causer her to drop Tora. Naruto was next but was intercepted when Sasuke threw a kunai at Tora making her run again

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy "WHAT THE HELL SASUKE! I was about to get her. And why the hell did you throw a kunai, you could've killed her!"

"Hn"

"Don't 'Hn' me asshole"

Blake walks up to them holding Tora in her arms purring from the petting that Blakes gave her "Let it be Whiskers" The rest of the teams was having their jaws dropped at how Tora becoming docile in Blakes arms

"Wha! how?" he asked dumbly

"Oh c'mon. Why is she like that to you" whined Sakura

"I don't know maybe cats just like me" she half lied since she herself is part cat. Kakashi came out of the foilage with an eye-smile

"Congrats in capturing Tora. Now lets go hand in out report" as they jumped from building to building coming closer to the Hokage's Tower

 _ **Hokage's office**_

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office. The Hokage himself was enganged in battle with paperwork until he heard a knock and just said "Enter" He saw team 7 coming in, he saw Sasuke's face was covered in scratch marks, Sakura has a small cut on her arm while Naruto and Blake has no injuries whatsoever. He was also shocked at Tora looked like a domesticated cat in the arms of Blake

"How?" was the only thing he asked. Blake just shrugged it off but was startled when a woman grabbed Tora and squeezed it to death

"OH Tora! I missed you so much" while the rest sweatdrops

 _'No wonder he ran away'_ thought Naruto and Sakura

 _'Tigher, tigher, squeeze it more'_ with Sasuke mentally laughing evilly at the cat being squeezed to death

 _'She doesn't deserve that treatment, maybe that's the reason she always ran away'_ "U-um Madam, can you not squeeze Tora to death, and i think he's turning Blue" The mentioned madam looked at her cat and is indeed turning blue "Why don't you hold her gently rather than squeezing her. it may be the reason she's always running away" the woman nodded and loosened her grip on and started to pet tora gently and she purred in delight. Now the woman was grateful for Blake that she paid her extra then left. Her team, the Hokage and the Hidden ANBU dropped their respective jaws. Blake pretty much removed the 'capture Tora' mission on their mission board forever

"Too bad, now i can't watch new genins get scratch by Tora" whined Hiruzen getting sweatdrops from all from the room "What? All genin should get initiated by Tora. Anyway good job completing the mission. Now i have othe D-ranks, there's walking the Inuzuka dogs, weeding the garden, painting fe-" before he got cut of by an extemely irritated Uchiha

"I've had it with these chores, I'm an Uchiha an Elite, I deserve better than these chores" Sasuke ranted with the rest of team 7 shook their heads in embarassment

"Sasuke be respectful to the Hokage" Iruka scolded Sasuke but he just 'hn'd' and looked away

"Kakashi are they ready for another C-rank" getting a look from Iruka while Kakashi was thoughtful

"I believe so Hokage-sama, Sakura fully recovered from the trauma she experienced on the last one. Sasuke, Blake and Naruto are also ready" Iruka was about to protess but remembered when Blake and Naruto was hiding their strength when he first met them so they would be okay. But he was worried about Sakura but since the team has a jounin and two jounin level genin on the team, his worries vanished

"Good" He threw a scroll at Kakashi containing the mission details "Team 7 will escort a bridge builder to Nami. I'm also sending team 8 as back-up if something goes wrong and to give them outside experience" Kakashi nodded, it would be good to have another rookie team to experience the outside world. Iruka again became worried of his former students. Hiruzen pressed his com-device and tell the bridege builder to come in while he signaled an ANBU to tell team 8 to prepare for a C-rank mission

The door opened whowing a man with a straw hat and holding a sake bottle and he was somewhat drunk if the smell was not noticable enough especially with Blake cringing at the strong smell of sake "This the team you got me, a cyclops, a girl with bubblegum hair that would cry, a boy that has duck-butt hair and has a look like his dog died" before he looked at Blake and Naruto "and what are those supposed to be. Are those two trying to compensate for something"

"No Tazuna-san they're not compensating for anything in fact, the both of them are quite proficient in using their weapons and don't underestimate them" said Hiruzen. It solidified when the now named bridge builder was blasted by a small amount of KI that was enough to make a grown man cry and he looked for the source and found it was the two kids he made fun of earlier

"O-Okay fair enough. I am the amazing super bridge builder of Nami, Tazuna is my name. Your job is to protect me" before he walked out of the office

"Okay pack up and meet at the north gate in 2 hours" ordered Kakashi

"Hai" shouted his team with Sasuke begrudgingly

* * *

 _ **END.**_

 _ **Okay this is the last chapter for the Vote since this will affect future chapters**_

 _ **Also the updates are going to be slow at the moment since i now work as a programmer it'll be hard to write while keeping up with my job. So i'll update if i can**_


	6. Trip to Wave

_**A/N:This is my second Fic so don't be a critic since i'm really new at fanfic Plus i just like RWBY and Naruto**_

 _ **For CrimsonSylvan said I am already planning on going to make a sequel that Naruto and Blake goes to remnant after i finish this of course. Plus i haven't got a story where the girls from remnant are with ren and jaune, what the series is awesome, plus with the adorkable little girl ruby**_

* * *

 _ **The poll as it stands for Hinata's love and the one-on-one couple isn't gonna change**_

 _ **Gaara-7**_

 _ **Haku-7**_

 _ **Well this is hard to pick. the vote's are tied again, but really vote since i can't progress much if you don't vote since i need to make some scenarios to make it happen**_

* * *

 _ **Also the reason that no polls that it's just a quick vote**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I Do not Own Naruto or RWBY the credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and the Long deceased Monty Oum May he Rest in Peace**_

Team 7 and 8 was waiting for Kakashi and Tazuna to come up "Welp, no time like the present" said Naruto as he brought out the newest edition of Icha Icha book and began to giggle. Kurenai as aghast at what Naruto was reading

"Naruto what the hell are you reading that garbage" scolded Kurenai

"I blame Kitty"

"How can you blame Bl-" as she saw Naruto pointing at Blake who was also reading an Icha Icha book, Dumbfounded she could do nothing more than to gape at her

"Beside's she's the reason i was hooked on this in the first place" without taking his eye's off the book as both he and Blake giggled perversely

"Hehehe, Wow who knew he would cheat on her" both Naruto and Blake said getting some twitches from Kurenai, Blushes from Kiba and Hinata, with the latter being curious as for Shino, he was able to hide it

"Hey Nii-chan, Nee-chan is it interesting?" said Hinata with a head tilt getting a horrid face from Kurenai

"Yes it is, but your too young too read it" said Blake

"Hey i'm the same age as you two" she argued

"Yeah but your too innocent for it" said Naruto

"That's not fair" Hinata pouted getting a relief sigh from Kurenai but Naruto wasn't finish

"Maybe if you a boyfriend we'll let you read it" he added

"Only if we approved of him" Blake added her two cent

"Deal!"

 _'Please don't let her have a boyfriend yet, Please don't let her have a boyfriend yet'_ Kurenai chanted in her head repeatedly

Naruto and Blake was sensing that their sensei is on their way here with Tazuna drunk again so they had to put nose-plugs to at least lessen the horrible smell of alchohol in their nose

"Hey what's the noseplugs for?" asked Kiba

"You'll see soon enough" said Blake

Kakashi and Tazuna reached their view's and the moment Tazuna got close to Kiba, his nose wretched at the horrible smell

"Kami what is that smell" Kiba fell to the floor rolling his body while his hands was tightly kept shut at his nose trying to block out the smell, even those who didn't have enhanced smell cringged at it

"Yo Sorry i was late, had to find Tazuna" as he gestured at the wobiling client

"You L- That's was kind of a good excuse" said a dumbfounded Sakura along with Kurenai

"It wasn't an excuse Sakura, i really did find him in a bar" Kakashi deadpanned

"Well that was a first" said Naruto

"Let's just head out" says Kakashi

 _ **Road to Nami**_

They were walking towards Nami with three of team 7 reading icha icha while giggling from time to time, with Kurenai also twitching in annoyance every time. It was eerily quiet until Sakura broke it by giving Tazuna a question

"Tazuna-san your from the land of waves right?"

"Yeah what of it?" he answered

"Kakashi-sensei aren't there ninja's in their country?" Sakura asked

"No Sakura, there are no ninja's in the land of wave's. But there are in other country's, There are hidden villages, each with their own different customs and culture's where the ninja's reside" as he began to explain at how shinobi's village's mean's strength, military power to maintain the balance of power between countries and they aren't controlled by government's and so on

 _ **Half An Hour Later**_

We see our group of ninja's along with Tazuna walking down the road until they saw a puddle in the middle of the road as the sensei's, Naruto, Blake, Hinata, Shino and Sakura detected the pathetically placed genjusu

Naruto used ANBU handsign's at the sensei's and Blake and they nodded. As they approached the puddle several chain's latched onto Kakashi and Kurenai and was shreeded to bit's causing Sakura and Hinata to scream, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke stiffen before Naruto knocked them out of their dazes

"Two down, seven to go" said the one with the one horn

"Get a hold of yourselves, this is not the time to Panic

"Naruto is right, just calm down for a minute" they nodded and not worried about their temporary dead sensei for a while and focus on protecting the bridge builder

Two figure's emerged from the puddle and sneered at the team's of genin "Look at that Gozu, a team of wannabe ninja's"

"Indeed Meizu, why don't we show them how a real ninja act's" he said in reply to his brother

 _'Real ninja my ass, they're already wasting their ambush on just getting our sensei's, they should've used the surpised state of our teammates to kill us instead of gloating like morons'_ thought Naruto as he pinched their nose at their stupidity

"Meizu and Gozu, The demon brother's of the Mist, both B-rank, they use a gauntlet with a retractable shuriken-style chain" recited Blake with a bored look since they already failed with their first encounter without actually looking if their sensei's are dead or not

"Oh look they know us. Good, it take's the hastle to introduce ourselves" said Meizu

"Oh god will you two shut-up, i swear if every Missing-nin have a evil monolouge" said an irritated Naruto face-palming "Kitty can you just take care of them" he asked

"Fine" she rolled her eye's and stepped forward without drawing her weapon "Well come on, we don't have all day" though it sounded arrogant, but it isn't like that, Blake only recognizes ninja's who don't judge based on appearance alone and take their job's seriously

"Aw the little girl playing ninja, why don't you go home and cry to momm-" before he was sent flying by Blake who was now in position as he crashed through two tree's with a broken arm and 2 ribs

Meizu was at shock and denial that he didn't have time to even register the incoming kick to the kick which felt like being hit by a boulder "Wha-" was the only thing before he was kicked at the back of his head

"Well that was dissapointing" said Blake "I was hoping more from B-rank missing-nin's" as Naruto has gone and tied them up

"Good job Blake" said a voice from the foilage as Kakashi and Kurenai came out "Though when you said dissapointing, it really was, they barely even lasted three minutes" before he was facing towards Tazuna "Now Tazuna-san why did you lie to us they weren't any bandit's

Tazuna resigned on denying things as he explained why he needed this

 _ **One Explenation Later**_

Kakashi looked at the Genin's and offered a choice "Well we have two choice's. One we continue with the mission, two we go back"

"Let's keep going sensei. I can't ignore if the people were suffering including the children" sadly said Naruto, which didn't get unnotice by the sensei's, Blake and Hinata

"I agree, we should continue" said Blake

"I'm with Nii-chan and Nee-chan" said Hinata with Shino and Sakura Nodding

"Hell yes, this should be easy" said Kiba

"Hn. This will test my skill's to prepare for _him_ " said Sasuke as they eyerolled at Sasuke's one track mind

Kakashi eye-smiled, Kurenai sighed, and Tazuna was crying for helping him save his country "Fine let's go" said Kurenai

"Thank you, Thank you for doing this" cried Tazuna

"It's no problem Tazuna-san, just be honest with us next time, i'm sure we could've worked something out" said Naruto

As we walked down the road as Tazuna was leading team 7 and 8 near the water's and saw a man and a boat "Hurry up Tazuna before Gato's men see's us" before he saw us "We don't have enough room to bring all of you"

"Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Sakura get in the boat. Me and the other's will follow" they just nodded as three of them already know what they're capable of and complied as they boarded the boat with Sasuke reluctantly agreed along with Tazuna as they boat rower set out with the others were following via walking on water

As they got nearer to their destination they saw the bridge Tazuna was building and it was huge

Naruto and Blake whistled at the sheer size of the bridge "That's one big bridge" said Naruto with Blake agreeing, in her world there weren't any bridges as they just use bulkheads and trains as transportations. Maybe the train bridge but that was different

"Of course it's big. It's build by your's truly" boasted Tazuna

"Hah so what if it's big" said Kiba

"Shut up, you'll alert Gato's forces" said the boat rower and that shut other's up. The rest of the voyage was quiet. A few more minute's they landed on shore "This is as far as i can get you, sorry Tazuna-san, with Gato's forces patrolling the area I'm"

"I unterstand Yuro-san" the now named Yuro departed leaving Tazuna and the team's of ninja

As they resumed walking Kiba threw a kunai at the bushes and a white skinned rabbit jumped out of it. Sakura immediately whacked Kiba in the head and rushes over to the rabbit cuddling it

Sasuke just 'Hn'd' while the other's were already suspicious of it's white pelt. They heard a humming sound coming right at them as Kakashi suddenly shouted "GET DOWN" as he grabbed Tazuna, Kurenai his two male student's Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Blake got Sakura and Hinata as they hit the deck avoiding a huge sword as it was embedded on the tree

A silhouette appeared on the sword and was shown that it was Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsman of the mist

"Well if it isn't Sharingan no Kakashi Hatake and Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuhi" said Zabuza

 _'Sharingan no Kakashi?'_ thought Sasuke

"Zabuza Momochi of the Mist, A-rank missing-nin and member of the seven swordsman of the mist" said Naruto

"Oho a brat knows me, he's even carrying a zanbato" he said back

"Aren't you overcompensation yours then" teased Naruto as Zabuza sputtered in denial

"What about you then brat" he retorted

"This isn't overcompensating it, It's representation"

"Neh Kakashi-sensei, Permission to go all-out" Naruto asked Kakashi

Kakashi sighed, he always knew Naruto was always itching for a fight and fighting him wasn't enough anymore _'He may have inherited his father's looks, but he inherited his mother's personality'_ "Fine just be careful. Blake, Kurenai, help set up a barrier" he asked the two Kunoichi behind him

"You can't be serious Kakashi, He's just a Genin" Kurenai berrated Kakshi

"A genin that can easily take me on" he said seriously. Kurenai just complied as she, Kakashi and Blake set up a barrier from Blake's seal, they just needed charging up with chakra

"So Gaki got a name" said Zabuza

"Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konoha" replied Naruto as he unsheathed his weapon

Zabuza also got his sword out of the tree and rushed at him and proceeded to swing at Naruto's middle section only to be blocked by Naruto's own sword and did an overhead slash at Zabuza

Zabazu immediately backed of, as the swing was finished he was about to attack again only to be met by another overhead slash which he blocked as Naruto sailed over his head _'What the, how"_

Naruto attacked again as he landed on the ground. Zabuza kept dodging and parrying every attack he recieved, and those sword swings were hard, little by little humming of the air and the clangs of their swords were forming a melody and it was forming _'What the, Is this music, it's like the Bloo- Oh shit'_ as Zabuza countered the last hit with all of his strenght as Naruto was skidding back "Oh Gaki why do you know Blood Song. Only one person who know's that style"

"It was my mother's. Though i just knew it a year ago"

"What her name" as he was curious and anxious at what he might hear and if it's true then he might be screwed

"Kushina Uzumaki"

"The Bloody Reaper" he whispered wide eyed "Your the son of the bloody goddamn reaper. Well damn" getting a grin from Naruto "But i'll be the judge of that, **Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet** " as he sent a water dragon at Naruto

Naruto replied by using " **Futon: Wind Wall** " as a wall of wind was erected in front of him and dispered the water dragon in all directions

"Hoo, A wind user eh **Hiding In The Mist** " as thick mist suddenly poured from their area "Now how will you deal with this, Show me how your the son of the bloody reaper" the voice echoed in the mist

 _ **With The Other's**_

"Neh sensei, who is this Bloody Reaper that Zabuza keep talking about?" Sakura asked Kakashi as they saw and heard sword clashing and jutsu's thrown

"Yeah who is it, What the hell makes this bloody reaper so special?" ranted Kiba

"The Bloody Reaper is one of Konoha's Shinobi who decimated about hundred's of enemies in the 3rd Shinobi war on her mastery on Kenjutsu alone and fought for hours without rest, making her soak in the blood of her enemies. That's how she got her Moniker" he explained getting some awe'd and fear look from the Genin's

"But why is Zabuza calling Nii-chan he's her son?" asked Hinata

"That's because The Bloody Reaper's real name is Uzumaki Kushina and also Whisker's mother" Blake explained

"Wow, so Naruto's mom is a badass" said Kiba

"That's an understatement Kiba" said Kakashi "She scares the heck out of me, I'd rather face a battalion of Iwa Shinobi than to face Kushina-san"

"Why is that?" asked Shino

"Have you heard the term 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'" he asked in return. Shino nodded as he saw multiple time's from his mother

"Ah okay i understand. Mom always do that all the time when Dad did something stupid" said Hinata smilling creepily which they moved far away from except Blake who equally smiled the same

"As i did with Naruto. And proud of it" said Blake with a smug look on her face

 _ **Back With The Fight**_

Swords clashed as they face each other as their swords were dangerously close to their neck "Your good kid, no wonder you her son"

"Oh please Zabuza, you know family status has no say in a fight, more like you get killed because of it"

"Hahaha too true kid" as they separated and resumed their deadly dance of blade's

"I'll end this now Zabuza"

"And how are you going to do that?" he was curious what the brat will do to him

"I'm going to use a genjutsu that even the Hokage fears" now he was curious as hell to what it is

 _ **With The Other's**_

"Oh no he can't possibly use that" said a fearful tone that even her pupils shrunken like that of a scared cat

"Umm what genjutsu Blake-san, from what he was saying it might be frightening" said Shino

"Oh yeah. It made Hokage-Jiji's eye's bleed. To the point it's even forbidden to be used on enemies" getting some fearfull looks on everyone "Added to that Hokage-jiji was in a coma for 2 days because of it"

"Was that the reason why i heard Hokage-sama was in a hospital" asked Kurenai

"Yes and to make it worse, it a wide area effect, that mean's we'll also be caught in it. Hinata better look the other way, you guys too"

"Hn There's no way, i'll bet it's just a bluff" said Sasuke

"Yeah, i know Naruto sucks at Genjutsu" said Kiba

"Your funeral, Don't say i warned you two" as she and the other's who heeded her warning looked the other way as they cancelled the barrier

 _ **Back With The Fight**_

" **Magen: The Green Sunset** " as soon as Kakashi heard this he immediately closed his eye's and sung a happy song to block out the horrifying Genjutsu. When Kurenai heard this she also sung a happy song while blocking her ears, getting looks from their team. Of course the Teams were curious but, when they saw their sensei's singing like that, they simply turned around and closed their eye's. Kiba and Sasuke were now hesitating but still determined to see what Genjutsu Naruto will make

As the jutsu was announce he dissappeard and in his place were two men the one look liked the younger version of himself was. Zabuza, Kiba and Sasuke looked at them with horror as they were both wearing tight-fitted green speedo with orange leg warmer's, as both have shiny bowl cut's and a pair of the largest eyebrow's they have ever seen

As the genjutsu continued it was now showing a sunset on a cliff with waves clashing on them and both men were crying and running into each other as they were both shouting each other's name

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

As they both hugged each other causing Zabuza, Kiba and Sasuke unable to pry their eye's off at the scene and upon epic proportions screamed like little girls that could be heard for mile's as their eye's rolled behind their of their heads and foam was generated from their mouth as Naruto cancelled the jutsu

The Hunter-nin that was hiding couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene, although he could of admit that it was horrifying. He jumped down to Zabuza's body and picked him up and sealed the sword "I thank you for assisting in Taking down Zabuza" as he put a senbon in his neck making Zabuza go in a deathlike state which Kakashi nodded that he's dead

"No problem Hunter-san" the hunter nodded and shunshined out of the Area. Naruto looked at the direction his team was only to get a slap to the face from Blake

"Why the hell did you used that Genjutsu Naruto" Blake screamed in anger

 _'Oh no, she's using my name'_ "Umm it would end the fight faster" he reason

"Hokage-jiji has a reason why you were forbidden to use that jutsu, even to enemies"

"I'm sorry" Blake sighed and smiled

"Come on sensei, let's continue the mission" Kakashi nodded as they continued on their journey to the land of rainb- i mean wave

 _ **An Hour Later**_

A young woman heard a knock from their door as she cautiously approach it thinking it was Gato's men until she heard her father's voice "Oi Tsunami I'm back" as Tsunami immediately opened the door and hugged her father the same happened with a boy with a bucket hat

"Granpa" said the young boy

"Father your back, i was so worried that Gato might got you" as her father hugged both of them

"No need to worry daughter, i have these super ninja's to protect me" said Tazuna getting a scowl from the young boy

"What's with his obsession on the word 'super'" said Kiba

"Why, They're just going to die anyway" grumbled the young boy

"Inari, you can't just say things like that" Tsunami scolded Inari, as he just ran upstairs and slammed the door "I'm sorry about Inari, he's like that because he lost his father to Gato" she explained

"I can relate" whispered Naruto, Blake, Hinata and Sasuke

"Okay then" Kakashi clapped his hands "We'll take rotations on guarding Tazuna, Naruto and Blake Tommorow, and the rest will train, and so on, play rock paper scissors on who's going to be on guard next"

"By the way Kakashi-sensei, we need to expect that Gato will hire more missing-nin along with Zabuza" said Blake

"Wait i thought you said Zabuza was dead" asked Kiba

"Kiba what was the hunter stabbed Zabuza on the neck?" asked Kurenai

"Umm i think it was a Senbon" he replied

"Exactly, Senbons are mostly used for disabling the nervous system, medical purposes and something like fake a person's death" said Kurenai

"Oh"

"This is why we need to train, though i know Naruto, Blake and Hinata don't need it but you can't be too carefull" said Kakashi

 _ **The Next Day**_

Morning came as Tazuna grabbed his equipment and goes to his bridge along with Naruto and Blake as they were heavily armed with their weapons ready at their back

The other's were in a clearing just a mile away from their client's house "Okay then while Blake and Naruto are guarding Tazuna-san why don't you tell your skills and what you learned so me and Kurenai know's what to teach you" as he pointed at Sakura

"I specialize in Genjutsu and Iryojutsu, my shurikenjutsu is moderate and my only weakness is taijutsu, I also learned Tree walking and water walking is still in progress" said Sakura

"You really came far Sakura-san" said Shino with Hinata Agreeing

"Nii-chan must've been convincing, Huh" said Hinata

"Not just convincing, they were rather blunt about it, Naruto and Blake that is"

"Okay Sasuke"

"Hn. I specialize in ninjutsu and my family taijutsu, i have no weakness" multiple people snorted at that

"That's it?" said Kurenai "Kakashi what have you been teaching him"

"I tried teaching him tree walking, but instead he demanded Naruto to teach all of his jutsu rather than go to me" said Kakashi, he was already frustrated with the Uchiha, if it wasn't for his Icha Icha and his students holding him back he would have already killed the little shit _'Why did you leave me with your prick of a little brother Itachi, you should've just killed him and leave Mikota-san alive. I blame you for all of this Obito'_

 _ **Elsewhere**_

In a certain part of Ame, a person with a orange swirl mask with one eye sneezed at particularly at nothing

"Hmm someone must be talking about. But why Tobi is a good boy"

"Why am i stuck with this idiot" said a hunchback

 _'That's what your think'_

 _ **Back with the teams**_

"Well that's rather idiotic"

"I know, Hinata go"

"I specialize in Water Jutsu's, Iryojutsu and my own personal taijutsu, I also learned Tree walking, Water walking and Kunai balancing, and i would like to increase my chakra reserves" she said as Kurenai was shocked that Hinata already learned both water walking and Kunai balancing "I learned from Nee-chan"

"Okay Kiba your next" said Kurenai

"I'm mostly on the taijutsu part since my family mostly team up with our ninken, i have no elemental jutsu just my family jutsu's, i also learned tree walking i haven't learned the water walking yet"

"Good Shino"

"I don't have any elemental jutsu's because my bugs already drain's almost half of my chakra, i only know about my family jutsu's. I would like to work on Taijutsu and chakra control. I also learned tree walking from my family"

"Okay i'll take my team and Sakura to learn water walking and a new chakra control excercise for Hinata" said Kurenai

"Please at least leave one" whispered Kakashi as he doesn't want to be alone with the Uchiha

"Good luck" she whispered back, as the people she said took of to a nearby lake

 **At The Bridge**

"Hey Tazuna-san, can i ask a question" said Blake

"Why of course" replied Tazuna

"Why haven't the people of Nami rebelled against Gato rather than just let him do what he wants?" she asked she looked at Tazuna who shook his head

"We already did and it failed, as compensation, that slimeball Gato took my son's life to set an example to all of us"

"I-I'm sorry for your loss Tazuna-san"

"It's okay girl. I just hope that this won't ruin Inari's future"

"Let's change the subject, this atmosphere is too depressing" exclaimed Naruto

"Your right Gaki, hey do you two know a ninja move that would make building the bridge faster?" Tazuna suggested

Naruto and Blake looked at each other and nodded as they summoned 20 shadow clones each "Is this enough?" asked Naruto

"More than enough, if we do this everyday, it'll be finish by the end of the month" said Tazuna with revived exciteness as well as the other workers

"Don' worry Tazuna-san if worse come's to worst i'll just summon a giant toad to fight" he said. He got the Toad contract from Jiraiya two years ago when Blake introduced the Icha Icha to him. Jiraiya was quite ecstatic when Blake corrupted Minato's son in his stead

"You people with your ninja magic. I'll never understand you Ninja's" Tazuna shook his head about the absurdness of ninja's

"Your not supposed to. Though some of us have some quirk that even we don't understand" Naruto thought out loud, True he has seen a fair share of wierdness in the shinobi population, Gai for example

"Hehe how true" said Blake as she took out her little orange book without the two noticing

"Aren't you too young to read that?" said Tazuna as he raised an eyebrow at how open she was reading a smut book

"Hey the moment i got my headband i became an adult" she argued without taking her eye off her book for a second "And don't tell me, like Whisker's said, we ninja's have our own quirks"

"You know what i'm not gonna question anymore" as he turned around and continue to work on the bridge

"Hey Whiskers, when will the new icha icha going to come" asked Blake to Naruto

"Hmm, Maybe next month or so, Unless he get's repeatedly sent to the hospital, maybe two months" he replied and that made Blake sad

"Aw, i'm almost finished with this one"

"You know i'm really worried about you"

"But you'll be there for me don't you?" _'Why! Why did i say that'_ as she was mentally panicking on why did she said that in the first place

"Anytime Kitty" _'Why did she say that'_ with a look of confusion plastered on his face

 _ **With Team 8 and Sakura**_

"Okay, Kiba, Shino move by the side of the lake and try walking on water. Feel it like your tree walking and adjust the amount of chakra you send to your feet, do this repeatedly until you two can walk on water repeatedly. Shino do this until you deplete your chakra, once it's back do it again and vice versa. Understood?"

"Hai sensei" said both

"Okay Hinata, I want you to do water walking while balancing Kunai's on both hands also keep your byakugan active, do it repeatedly for the rest of the day, after that i will teach you about genjutsu since it will save your life someday. The same with Sakura" all she got was a nod and proceeded towards the others were

"Hmm i wonder what's Kakashi doing, probably ripping his hair out hehehe"

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed from where Kakashi and Sasuke was

"Huh i was right"

 _ **With Kakashi and SasUKE**_

"AHHHHHHH! how many times do i have to say, adjust your use in chakra to stick to the tree" as he was already ready to strangle the duckbutt haired Uchiha "Don't just put more chakra on your feet"

"Hn This is beneath me, just show some powerful jutsu's"

"ARG! How can you even use them if you don't have chakra or control to execute them properly" which Sasuke narrows his eye's at

"Explain"

Kakashi sighed at the Uchiha's simple mindedness "For example if you acquired a A or S-rank Jutsu but unable to perform or even use it meaning you'll either don't have enough control to perform or die from chakra exhoustion just by doing that one jutsu. Understand now?"

"Fine" as he reluctantly continued to practice tree-walking with much hate of his brother in his head

"Finally he listens" he whispered to himself as he goes back to reading his orange book until Sasuke finishes and mastered the tree-walking excercise _'Why would they even make him a ninja, they know that he's mentally unstable'_

 _ **Back In Konoha**_

Meanwhile in Konoha there was a council meeting concerning Naruto and Blake

"Okay what is this meeting about now?" said an irate Hokage with the equaly irate shinobi council members

"We want an arrange marriage between Sasuke Uchiha and Blake Belladona" asked a civilian council member that he got a full glare from the shinobi side as well as the Hokage and Danzo

"And tell me why should i do that?" the Hokage narrows his eye's at that council member

"Because who wouldn't want to be Uchiha-sama's wife, Uchiha-sama was also eyeing her so i was only helping him out"

"Denied" much to the protest of the civilians

"It should be beneficial Hokage-sama, with her talents along with Uchiha-sama their children would be phenomenal Shinobi's"

"Tell me this, Does Blake-san approved of this? Hmm"

"Um no"

"So tell me, why should i force one of my ninja's to marry another without mutual understanding?" as the Civilian council has nothing to his question "Is this meeting just for this" as he bombarded the Civilians with intense KI that they almost stop breathing

"U-Um Hokage-sama" asked a pink haired council member

"What is it Council Haruno?"

"Is Naruto Uzumaki on a mission?"

"Yes why" as he narrowed his eye's

"I wan't to speak to him about my daughter" getting raised eyebrows from the Shinobi council

"I see. He'll probably be back in a month or so" getting a nod from the council woman "Meeting adjourned, and don't call us for a trivial meeting like this again"

 _ **At Tazuna's Home-4 Hours Later**_

Team 7 and 8 were now in Tazuna's home after their hard training to improve their control and reserves except for Naruto and Blake since they already have a huge amount of reserves and High chunin control for Naruto while Blake was at Tsunade level control. Though Blake was thinking of making her own style since Naruto created the Arma or find one that matches her physic

"Hey whisker i could use your help in making a taijutsu" asked Blake

"Sure, but why?" Naruto asked back

"Arma is more of a stiff and strength type of taijutsu, i need something based on flexibility and speed" getting a thoughful nod from Naruto and Kakashi

"We'll start ones we finish our mission, though i have a bad feeling about this"

"Why do you even try?" asked the boy with the bucket hat

"Come again" asked Shino

"Why do you even try, your all just going to die" the boy shouted

"Hell no were gonna kick some ass because were ninja's" gloated Kiba

"What do you know, you probably had a good life, you don't know what it's like suffer" again the boy shouted getting frowned looks on three people and getting worried looks from Kakashi and Kurenai as they worriedly glanced over to Naruto, Blake and Hinata

"What do you know of suffering, Nii-san and Nee-san lost their parent's, Nii-san was abused and ostracized by the villagers Nee-san was glared at because he was different, even my own clan and sometimes my father look at me with disgust because of what i learned, and my mother died and don't tell me you had a hard live, at least you have a caring family rather than none" ranted Hinata as she moved to the door leading outside "Sensei i'm not hungry anymore, i'm going out to train" before she slammed the door as Inari was crying silently

"Is all true" asked Tsunami

"What Hinata said was a watered down version of our lives" said Naruto as he was feeling phantom pains of being stabbed and bludgeoned before he met Blake

"Hn. I bet it's just a rouse to get symphathy" before he was knocked out by Shino which surprised them, they would have thought Naruto would be the one who knocks him out

"What, He was an ass" he again surprised them by how bluntly he said that

"Dude, who knew you were harsh" said Kiba

"Me and Blake are going to retire to our rooms, were not hungry anymore" as Blake and Naruto have gone to their respective room to sleep

"Wait what about Hinata?" asked Kiba

"She need time to cool off, besides she can take care of herself. Though i would have expected that Naruto will be the one will rant" said Kakashi

"The pressure that the clan elders are giving her are increasing, at least her father was now acknowledging her decreasing the stress" said Kurenai

"Anyway how was training Sakura?" asked Kakashi

"It was good Kakashi-sensei, i was enlarging my reserves to last longer while further perfecting my chakra control and some of my iryojutsu"

"That's good, can't believe i'm stuck with an egotistical Uchiha though. Obito why did you leave me with your cousin" he cried  
getting a round of sweatdrops from the surrounding audience "So what's their chakra affinity, i already know that Hinata has water but what about Sakura, Shino and Kiba?"

"Haven't tested them yet. Do you have any chakra paper?" she got a nod from Kakashi "We'll do it tommorow, for let's just relax"

"What's chakra affinity?" asked a clueless Kiba

"Chakra affinity identify what kind of elemental chakra you use for example Kakashi has a major affinity for lightning, Mine for Fire, Hinata being water, Naruto wind, Blake lightning, the Uchiha being fire. For you three i don't know, that's why we'll find out tommorow" explained Kurenai

"Oh you mean that lightning spear Blake made and that huge tornado from Naruto" getting nods from their sensei

"Though it was quite scary how they're so powerful, especially those Jutsu of theirs" said Shino getting nods of agreement from Sakura and Kiba

 _ **With Hinata**_

Hinata found a clearing and was clearly demolishing it with her water jutsu's because she was furious at what the little boy had said

"Him suffering at least he has people who cared about him" as she destroyed a tree trunk with her jyuken as he collapsed in exhaustion

"Nii-chan, Nee-chan, Hanabi and Himechi are the only family i have" as she cried herself to sleep with the help of chakra exhaustion since she didn't have enough stamina and chakra like her surrogate siblings

 _ **Next Morning**_

A person with long black hair with a heart shapped face with brown eyes wearing a pink Kimono was gathering some herbs to help with her master Zabuza. See this person was the hunter-nin that took Zabuza but as a back up when the situation becomes too hot

The person saw a girl with a princess cut with the Hyuuga insignia in her shoulders sleeping under a tree, meaning she was the enemy ninja but couldn't but help herself to admire the girls beautiful face as he was drawn to her for some reason and couldn't help but wake her up rather than killer her

"Hello, Wake up or you'll catch a cold" he shook the girl more than once waking her from her slumper, he looked into her lavender colored eyes "Beautiful" he whispered to himself before he blushed and composed himself in front of an enemy nin

"H-Huh who are you?"

"O-Oh i'm just a local here finding some herbs for someone important to me" he shyly said as he was still staring into her eyes

"W-well my name is Hinata Hyuuga. What's yours?" as she was embarrased that someone was staring into her eyes this long

"Haku, nice to meet you" they stared at each other for a few minutes until Haku broke of the silence "So are you a ninja?"

"Yes. I became a ninja to become strong"

"Aren't you already strong?"

"No, not yet"

"Do you know what make us truly strong?"

"What is it"

"If you have a precious people to protect, then you will find real strength. Tell me do you have precious people"

Hinata thought about his surrogate siblings, Hanabi, Himechi, Kurenai, her teammates, the Hokage "Yes, yes i do, they're the most important people in my life"

"Then your already strong enough, as long as you keep thinking about them when you train, that determination to protect or help them will make you grow stronger"

"Thank you Ms. Haku" before he chuckled as he nodded as he make way into the treeline before he looked back

"No problem Hinata-san, oh and i'm a boy" making the poor girl gape as he disappeared into the tree's

Hinata was agape the person she was talking to wasn't a girl but a boy, a rather beautiful boy, maybe on Blakes level "She's prettier than me, that's not fair" before she walked back to Tazuna's home, hoping to explain why she didn't came back that night

 _ **Elsewhere**_

In a hidden hideout a we see on the bed is a resting nukenin that is Zabuza that is being threatened by a pudgy little business man who was also the tyrant of wave as well as the owner of Gato shipping company

"Zabauza-sama i'm back" said Haku until he saw a pudgy man with two wannabee samurai's threatening Zabuza

"First the Demon Brothers now you, it seems the demon of the mist is just a little baby demon" sneered pudgy man

"Why don't you take care of eight opponents at once, see how you fair" Zabuza sneered back

"Why you" as two of his guards brought out their swords and was about to attack Zabuza until Haku used Zabuza swords and put one head in the hole while the half hole was embedded into the other one into the wall

"Threaten Zabuza-sama and your heads are mine" warned Haku

"We'll take care of them next time Gato, for now keep your pet's in line" said Zabuza

"You better Zabuza, i want that bridge builder dead" With that Haku released the two wannabe samurai's as they walked out the door

"You know, i'm not so weak that i need help in dealing those two right?"

"Whatever harm comes to you is my responsibility Zabuza-sama, for i am your tool"

 _'Your not my tool Haku, your more than that'_ **(Not what your thinking alright it's more like a son type not homo)** "Fine, how much longer until i'm recovered?"

"A week at best if not a week and a half"

"More time that i need" before he thought of a certain blonde hair brat "Who knew he was Kushina's brat, i'll have a fun time fighting him, though i wish he hadn't use that genjutsu. That was horrifying"

"I agree Zabuza-sama, i just wish those people in the genjutsu doesn't exist"

 _ **In Konoha**_

Two people with bowl cut's with green spandex sneezed at the same time "LEE SOMEONE IS DENYING OUR PASSIONATE YOUTH"

"THAT IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL OF THEM GAI-SENSEI

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"SHUT UP!" a bun haired girl slapped them in the head with a steel fan gaining two lumps on their heads

"i'll do anything just to get away from those two moron's" said a paled eye boy with long brown hair

 _ **Tazuna's House**_

Hinata walked in the house, what was waiting for her inside was the whole team 7 and 8 and they were extremely worried that she might have been captured

"We need to find Hinata now" said an extremely worried cat faunus

"Calm down Blake i'm she's fine" reasoned Kakashi

"If anythin-" she could have said more but she was interrupted by said girl they were discussing

"Umm, i'm fine Nee-chan, i just fell asleep while training" she was glomped by a worried Blake and Kurenai

"Oh kami your alright" said Blake before she scolded her for now at least warning them "Don't ever run off again. I told you she'll overdo it" scolded both Naruto and Hinata which they winced

"Okay okay, i was wrong, i'll make some sweet and spicy tuna when we get back"

"Okay"

"Neh can i ask a question?" said Hinata

"Sure Hinata what is it?" asked Kiba

"Is it possible that there's a male as beautiful as Nee-chan?" the odd question that Hinata asked shocked the people a little bit before turning back to their normal demeanor

"Of course that's not possible, the only one whose close to that is your cousin Neji" said Naruto as he laughed

"Why don't i just show you" with that she used henge to turn into Haku and had their jaw drops. Androgynous people do exist

"I stand corrected" before he looked closely "Damn androgynous people do exist, i thought they were just gays"

"Whisker's that's a bit sexist, or what i think it is"

"Anyway, Hey Nee-chan you teach me how to use a scythe?" said Hinata

"Why a scythe, your more like a sword or a spear person" said Naruto

"We'll pick your weapon once we get back in Konoha, we can't be sure if you can actually use or comfortable with a scythe" reasoned Blake

"Hey Kurenai-sensei why don't you also find weapons for Kiba-kun and Shino-kun?"

"Why would we need weapons?" said Kiba

"It's more like a back-up if your taijutsu's, jutsu's or bugs don't work. It's probably more safe that way" reason Hinata getting a thoughtful look from her team

"What about you Sakura?" asked Kakashi

"I'll think about it" answered Sakura

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, i'll consider it"

"Good now Kiba, Shino it's your turn to guard Tazuna" said Kurenai getting nods from the two genin's "If someone attack immediately use the flare understood" she advised

"I'm going to help Kitty make her own Taijutsu okay" said Naruto

"Don't you two already have one" asked Sakura

"The arma is more in stiff movements while i'm helping her to create one based on speed, agility and flexibility"

"Understandable" said Kakashi

"I'm also trying to imporve my spear of the thunder god jutsu, the gathering is too slow, molding it into a spear is also slow, and it's too volatile to fight with. Though it's mostly used for long range, i'd like it more if i can use it into a melee weapon to catch my enemies of guard" explained Blake while Naruto also explain his training to them

"I'll also need to increase my control and flexibility i'm far to stiff to perform the movements of my kenjutsu"

"I still need to work on what i was still doing yesterday" said Sakura

"Same here" said Hinata

"Ditto" said Kiba

"I'm also with them" said Shino

"As long as Kakashi teach me some jutsu's" cue eyerolls

 _'What is Hokage-sama thinking making that boy a ninja'_ thought Kurenai

"Blake" Blake looked at their sensei as she was tossed a scroll "That's a scroll for advance lightning manipulation, that may help you in perfecting that jutsu of yours"

"Thanks sensei"

"I also need to perfect my dragon rage, i can only make heads, i'm trying to make it into eight, as well as faster reaction time when controlling them"

"The two of us also need to practice _them_ okay Kakashi-sensei" said Blake emphasizing on 'them'. Kakashi got the meaning and nodded at them

"Go practice at a clearing far away from hear since your jutsu's are highly destructing to practice around others"

"Okay see you later guys" with that Blake and Naruto left the house and Kiba and Shino followed Tazuna to the bridge with the others practicing their assigned training schedule

* * *

 _ **Finally it's done, good thing i still have motivation in writing my fics since i want to know the end of my own story even if i'm busy**_

 _ **Please leave a review**_


End file.
